Atados a un mismo destino
by kotexan1011
Summary: Sakura ¿Qué haremos ahora?-la chica miró a su compañero -¿A que te refieres?- Naruto miró hacia el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Suigetsu -A Sasuke sabes que debemos llevarlo a Konoha -No sigas-interrumpió la kunoichi -no lo haré,me quedo con él-
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!! Aquí trayendo otra nueva idea de mi cabecita hecha fic. Se que aun no actualizo "Un sentimiento" pero no me aguante a subir el primer cap de este fic. Aunque se basa un poco en el manga… no lo sigue fielmente, es más este fic lo empecé en agosto del 2009 y aun no lo termino ¬¬ pero para alla vamos.

-**diálogos-**

-_Pensamientos-_

Como saben Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto (Nooooooooooo!!!!!, yo lo quiero para mi… al menos a Sasuke ^_^ o a Itachi Q.E.P.D XD)

* * *

**1. Alcohol y recuerdos**

Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, se sentó en su cama y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza -**Creo que no debí haber bebido tanto, no recuerdo nada**-. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, y se metió a la ducha. Al salir de esa reparadora ducha, volvió hacia su habitación, al entrar se detuvo de golpe **-¿Que rayos hace ella en mi cama?-**dijo el pelinegro -**No puede ser, no creo que nosotros... no eso no puede ser**- Se llevo las manos a su cabeza intentando recodar algo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

-**Bien vayan, y ya saben si encuentran su rastro o donde se encuentra, me lo hacen saber de inmediato**-. Los tres shinobis asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron.

El se acostó en el sillón, y se quedo observando el techo por un tiempo, luego las imágenes de el asesinato de sus padres, la pelea con su hermano, la verdad que rodeaba la aniquilación de su Clan, todo eso hizo que el pelinegro recurriera al alcohol para evitar tener esas imágenes constantemente atormentándolo, comenzó con un vaso, luego otro y otro...Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia su cuarto, pero antes de llegar se volvió hacia una ventana y observo la luna llena, una leve brisa movió su cabello y delante de él comenzaron a caer hojas, ahora las imágenes que llegaron a su cabeza eran distintas, sentía tranquilidad, paz... Se sonrió, pero luego volvió en sí -**Estúpido, tú cortaste tus lazos con ellos. No son más que unos perdedores, y cuando vayas a destruir Konoha, los mataras a ellos también**-. Dicho esto se dirigió a su cama y se tumbo sobre ella, el alcohol lo estaba adormilando, de pronto sintió a alguien cerca de él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, perdió el conocimiento.

**Fin Flash back**

Observaba a la muchacha que estaba en su cama, nada más y nada menos que su compañera de equipo, Karin (_). Se vistió rápidamente y salio de la casa **-¿Qué rayos hice, más bien que me hizo ella, Ahh...debemos hablar?- **Volvió a su habitación y hablo a la muchacha. Esta se despertó lentamente, al ver al pelinegro se lanzo melosamente a sus brazos.

**-Déjame, ahora necesito que me expliques, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto el muchacho.

**-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos divertimos anoche?- **dijo Karin

**-No, según recuerdo yo te envié a buscar el rastro del 8 colas-**

**-Pero yo no quise dejarte solo, y regrese. Creo que fue una buena idea. ¿No crees Sasuke?-** le pregunto la muchacha.

Sasuke se paro furioso y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir **-Olvida lo que paso, no va a volver a pasar y vuelve con los demás, ¿Me entendiste?**

**-Ah, esta bien, pero lo de anoche no lo olvidare-**le respondió la pelirroja

Se escucho un portazo, y la chica se recostó nuevamente y bufo **-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, aunque eso lo hace más sexy, Hmm...Aunque hubiera sido mejor si en verdad...ahhh más vale que me vista y me vaya, Sasuke se veía furioso-**.Dicho esto la joven se metió a darse una ducha, luego se vistió y salio al jardín, donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos azabaches.

**- Ya me voy Sasuke-**

**-Hmp...No vuelvas**

**-No te preocupes, aunque volvería feliz**

**-Vete- **le ordena Sasuke.

Karin desaparece rápidamente del lugar, Sasuke se queda una vez más solo en aquel lugar. De pronto escucha un llanto proveniente de la calle, no le presta mucha atención, pero igualmente sube a un árbol para ver de quien se trata. Al llegar a una rama de su agrado decide quedarse ahí. Desde ese lugar observa que es una chica, de cabellos rubio hasta los hombros, la que llora, debido a que dos sujetos la están molestando, de improviso aparecen dos jóvenes que golpean a los causantes de las lágrimas de la chica.

**-¿Estas bien Mitsuki?-**le pregunta el joven pelinegro a la vez que la abraza.

**-Sí tenía mucho miedo-**le responde la joven entre sollozos

**-Ya deja de llorar Mitsuki, nosotros ya los echamos-**le dice el otro joven, de cabellos rojizos.

**-Gracias a los dos, ustedes son mis mejores amigos-**les confía la joven

**-¡Na!..., claro que sí recuerda que siempre seremos amigos, siempre-**dice el pelinegro colocando una mano frente a ellos.

**-Siempre-**responde la joven, colocando la mano sobre la de su amigo

**-En las buenas y en las malas-**termina el pelirrojo y coloca su mano sobre la de sus amigos.

Luego se retiran, Sasuke se quedo observando la escena y no pudo evitar que un recuerdo llegara a su mente.

**Flash Back**

**-Sasuke-**

**-Sasuke-kun-**

Estaba peleando con Gaara, pero estaba casi al límite. Cuando creía que era su fin, escucho la voz de sus amigos.

**-Sasuke-kun- **Pudo escuchar la voz de su compañera, la cual ya se encontraba a su lado, también pudo escuchar al hiperactivo rubio que retaba a Gaara para alejarlo de él.

En un momento escucha como Naruto grita **-Sakura-, **a la vez que siente que ella lo suelta y se coloca delante de él, protegiéndolo. Prontamente siente el grito de su amiga y que ya no esta cerca de él, más tarde siente como Naruto lo aleja de ese lugar y se va a luchar con Gaara.

De pronto se ve a si mismo diciéndole a Naruto**- Llévate a Sakura de aquí, ya no quiero ver a mis seres queridos morir frente a mis ojos, no si yo puedo evitarlo-**

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke se quedo perplejo ¿Él había dicho eso? Bajo del árbol y se metió en la casa. Se iba a recostar en su cama, pero al recordar lo de la mañana, decidió acostarse en el sofá.

Le molestaba que al estar solo siempre llegaran imágenes de ellos, los perdedores, como solía llamarlos. Iba a servirse un trago, cuando tenía la botella en la mano meneo la cabeza negativamente y se volvió al sofá **-No lo haré, no volveré a tomar en mi vida-**(Pobre quedo traumado ^^)

* * *

En un lugar casi desértico, corrían a gran velocidad, cuatro shinobis con el emblema de la Aldea de la Hoja. En dos rostros en especial se notaba la confusión y determinación. Mientras los otros dos restantes los observaban de reojo.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y los shinobis se detuvieron.

**-¡AAAhhh!...Podemos seguir, no falta mucho Capitán Yamato-**reclamaba un rubio.

**-Debemos descansar, así mañana llegaremos más rápido-**le explica su pelirrosa compañera.

**-Sakura tiene razón Naruto, si seguimos llegaremos al amanecer, y estaremos agotados para realizar cualquier cosa que nos pidan, así que descansaremos aquí, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-**le advierte el capitán de su equipo con una mirada tétrica.

**-Claro, entendí- **O_OU

**-Bien esta decidido, iré a buscar leña ^^-**dice un sonriente pelinegro, al ver la cara de Naruto.

Al estar listo el campamento, todos deciden dormir casi de inmediato, para continuar el viaje al amanecer.

Continuará….

Orgullosa de mi país!!!! La Teletón fue un éxito!!! Todo Chile apoyando, y del exterior también, hasta la gente de las zonas más afectadas por el terremoto y posterior maremoto, las cuales lo perdieron todo juntaron algunas monedas para dar su aporte!!!

Que puedo decir, solo C-H-I … CHI …L-E… LE…. CHI…CHI….CHI…LE…LE…LE..VIVA CHILE!!!!!!!

Un abrazo!!!!


	2. Buscando Información

**Atados a un mismo destino**

**2. Buscando Información**

Aun no tenía noticias sobre el 8 colas, estaba de mal humor. El Jinchuriki de la Aldea de la Roca había escapado, y el debía volver a capturarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que después de eso podría ir a Konoha y vengarse.

******

Una pelirroja peleaba con uno de sus compañeros, específicamente con uno de cabellos albinos, de mediana estatura y con una gran espada en su espalda.

**-Sabía que Sasuke te mandaría de vuelta- **comentaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Cállate. Juugo avísale a Sasuke que encontramos al Jinchuriki-**ordena la m...muchacha ^^U

**-Sí- **le responde Juugo, un tipo de cabello alborotado de color ¿naranjo?, de gran estatura.

Un ave sale rumbo al lugar en donde se encuentra el líder de ese grupo.

******

**-Por fin llegamos-**dice un joven rubio

**-Vamos el Raikage debe estar esperándonos-**ordena Yamato. **-Sí-**responden sus subordinados mientras entran en una inmensa Torre.

Minutos más tarde se encuentran frente a imponente figura del Raikage de la Aldea de la Roca.

**-Así que ustedes son el grupo que envió la Hokage...esperaba que fueran de más edad, Anbus por lo menos-**dice despectivamente. Hecho que provoca a cierto rubio **-Pues con nosotros basta y sobra- **exclama altaneramente el rubio, que después recibe un golpe de su compañera. **-Naruto cierra la boca, disculpe su comportamiento-**se excusa Sakura.

**-Esta bien. Si son fuertes, como dice tú amigo, no tendrán problemas en acabar con el Traidor de Konoha que se llevo a mi hermano-**comenta el Raikage. Al instante Sakura y Naruto se tensan. Sabían exactamente a quien se refería, pero tener que matarlo, estaba claro que ellos no lo harían e impedirían que otro lo hiciera. Se miraron y asintieron, ambos comprendían lo que pensaba el otro. El Raikage los observo confuso **-¿Ocurre algo?-**

**-No, nada-**respondió una sobresaltada pelirrosa.

**-Espero no sea un problema matar al Uchiha-**les dijo observándolos

**-No lo mataremos, debemos capturarlo y llevarlo a Konoha-**Respondió el Capitán del Equipo

**-Esa es nuestra misión-**agrego Sai

**-Bien, solo espero que traigan de vuelta a mi hermano, pero les advierto. Yo e mandado escuadrones tras los que se llevaron a mi hermano, quizás ellos ya lo hayan eliminado-**señalo el Raikage antes de marcharse

**-Maldito viejo, es peor que la anciana Tsunade. Vamos debemos ir por Sasuke, antes de que esos ninjas lo encuentren-**

**-Sí, vamos-**le respondió su amiga

**-Alto ustedes dos. Debemos hacer un plan, no conocemos bien este lugar y tampoco sabemos donde se encuentra Sasuke-**explica Yamato.

**-Lo más sensato sería separarnos y buscar información-**agrego Sai

Sakura asintió, y su rubio amigo igual **-Qué mas da, pero si no encontramos nada, yo iré a buscar a Sasuke aunque sea solo-**añadió.

Los cuatro shinobis salen de la Torre y fijan un lugar de encuentro, luego se dispersan. Sakura se encamina hacia un local de comida, siempre en esos lugares la gente comenzaba a comentar lo que pasaba en la Aldea, quizás tenía suerte y podía averiguar algo. Además quería comer algo ^^

Estaba degustando su comida, cuando escucho a dos hombres que hablaban sobre algo que llamo su atención.

**-¿Estas seguro?-**

**-Sí, dicen que lo han visto cerca de las montañas-**hablo un hombre de capa, que miro a su alrededor. Fijo su vista en la pelirrosa, y le hizo una señal a su amigo para que hablara más bajo.

**-Habrá escapado de akatsuki?-**Pregunto el otro hombre

**-Recuerda que es muy fuerte, el único que lo puede vencer es el Raikage-**añade el hombre de la capa.

Los hombres se retiran del lugar, Sakura hace lo mismo. Va caminando por el mercado cuando se fija en una chica de gafas que viene en el sentido contrario. No sabe por que, pero ambas se miran despectivamente, pero la atención de Sakura se desvía hacia el chico de cabellos celestes que venía más atrás** -La espada, esa espada era...la de Zabusa-**recuerda. El chico se da cuenta de la mirada de la pelirrosa y se sonríe, ella al ver esto vuelve a caminar alejándose de aquel lugar, no sin antes voltear a ver a esos sujetos.

*******

**-Llegan tarde-**

Karin se sonríe, y se acerca al joven que había hablado.

**-Sasuke no sabía que llegarías tan pronto, o te estuviera estado esperando-**le dice melosamente.

**-Te dije que te alejaras de mí- **le reclama, alejándose de ella.

**-Suigetsu, ¿Te pasa algo?-**pregunta Juugo.

Todos miran al ninja de cabellos albinos, el cual estaba mirando hacia la nada. Ni siquiera se había dirigido a molestar a karin, cuando Sasuke la aparto (Y eso era muy raro)

**-Oye baka, te están hablando-**dijo la pelirroja, a la vez que dejaba caer un golpe en la cabeza de su compañero.

**-Oye cuatro ojos ¿Qué te pasa?-**contesta el chico, dispuesto a pelear con ella (Como siempre)

**-Ya basta, Karin, por donde esta el 8 colas-**pregunta un poco irritado el pelinegro.

**-Cerca de las montañas, pero hay muchos chakras cerca de ese lugar-**

**-Las aves dicen que son ninjas de la Aldea, seguro nos están buscando-**agrega Juugo

**-Y que, podemos con ellos, no son la gran cosa-**comenta altaneramente Sasuke

**-Además hay otra cosa Sasuke, han llegado a la Aldea, ninjas de Konoha. De seguro vienen a ayudar al Jinchuriki. Nos topamos con uno de ellos en el Mercado, una kunoichi-.**

**-Konoha-**susurra Sasuke

**-¡Qué! ¡Esa chica era de Konoha!-**exclama Suigetsu-

**-¿Qué te ocurre, hoy si estas raro?-**comenta Juugo

**-Ah, es que esa chica era una belleza, la hubieras visto Juugo, no como Karin-**sonríe

**-No tiene nada especial, de seguro es una tonta-**señala la...pelirroja

**-Claro, claro Karin, como tú digas. Eh Sasuke ¿Te animas a ir a verla?-**pregunta Suigetsu**-No tenemos tiempo, debemos ir hacia las montañas-**Contesta visiblemente irritado Sasuke.

**-Vamos a lo mejor conoces a los ninjas y sabemos a que atenernos ¿No crees?-**

El pelinegro se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar hacia la Aldea **-Esta bien-. **Suigetsu tenía razón, si conocía a los shinobis de Konoha, sería una gran ventaja para él. Pero antes le ordeno a Suigetsu que dejara su espada, ya que en Konoha había muchos ninjas que conocían la espada de Zabusa. De malas ganas Suigetsu dejo su espada con Juugo, ya que con Karin, no la dejaba ni loco.

Ambos shinobis partieron rumbo a la Aldea, enfundados en unas capas negras.

-

-

-

-

Lamento la demora, espero poder subir pronto el próximo cap. Kyaaaa!!! Estoy atrasada, mi hermano me a de querer matar…. Bueno nos leemos que estén bien ^_^


	3. Su nombre es Sakura

Ains!!! Aquí subiendo un nuevo capi, espero les guste… Nnnn, no se que más escribir, estoy estresada totalmente y a punto de colapsar… Así que para que eso no ocurra, a subir el nivel de la música y sentarme en mi cama a leer… Si no me calmo, ya veré que hago. Aunque más que stress creo que son rabias, penas… acumuladas. En fin, igual seguí escribiendo ¬_¬U

Espero que ustedes estén mejor que yo!!!! Y disfruten de mi historia

Sayo, nos leemos en el próximo capi "Bajo el mismo cielo", por cierto ya actualice "Un sentimiento" (pasando el dato ^_^)

Ya, ahora si me voy…..

-**Diálogos-**

****** **- Cambio de escena

En el capitulo anterior:

**(…)-Vamos a lo mejor conoces a los ninjas y sabemos a que atenernos ¿No crees?-**

El pelinegro se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar hacia la Aldea **-Esta bien-. **Suigetsu tenía razón, si conocía a los shinobis de konoha, sería una gran ventaja para él. Pero antes le ordeno a Suigetsu que dejara su espada, ya que en Konoha había muchos ninjas que conocían la espada de Zabusa. De malas ganas Suigetsu dejo su espada con Juugo, ya que con Karin, no la dejaba ni loco.

Ambos shinobis partieron rumbo a la Aldea, enfundados en unas capas negras.

Lo que sigue:

**3. Su nombre es Sakura**

Mientras los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en el lugar convenido y comentaban sobre lo que habían averiguado, al final todos llegaron a la conclusión de que si el jinchuriki de 8 colas se encontraba cerca de las montañas, probablemente Sasuke no estaría muy lejos de ahí. La sola idea hizo que Naruto quisiera ir de inmediato

–**Nos marcharemos al atardecer, a esta hora el sol en esta región no tiene clemencia, además debemos comprar provisiones-**sugirió el capitán del equipo.

La pelirrosa se alejo un poco y agrego **–Yo tengo que enviarle un mensaje a tsunade-sama, así que me retiro… ah, ¿Dónde van a estar?-**

-¿**Qué les parece ese lugar?-**Sai punta hacia un mirador que se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Todos aceptaron y se separaron.

* * *

Luego de enviarle el mensaje a su Maestra, Sakura decide ir a comprar algo de comida para el camino. Se dirigió hacia el mercado una vez más.

Iba caminando despreocupadamente cuando escucha gritar

–**Un ladrón, atrápenlo-**

Ve a un tipo correr en su dirección a la vez que empuja a una pequeña que iba pasos más adelante que ella. El ladrón piensa hacer lo mismo con Sakura, pero ella lo agarra fuertemente del brazo y lo golpea contra el piso dejándolo inconsciente, rápidamente va donde la pequeña que lloraba

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **le pregunta un poco preocupada ya que la niña no dejaba de llorar-**Sí…me dio mucho susto-**responde entre sollozos la niña. Sakura la toma tiernamente entre sus brazos y se pone de píe con ella

–**Tranquila ya paso-**Sakura seca las lágrimas de la niña. Alrededor de ella comienza a agolparse la gente, la señora a la que le habían robado le agradecía, y la madre de la niña que apareció después igualmente le daba las gracias. Los demás curiosos observaban al ladrón que seguía inconsciente

**-Además de linda, fuerte-**decían algunos –**Preciosa quieres ser mi novia-**decían otros. Sakura sonreía apenada y sonrojada por todos los halagos que le expresaban

* * *

Esta escena era observada atentamente por dos shinobis que miraban desde lejos lo ocurrido.

**-Es ella, es linda ¿No crees?-** decía Suigetsu

**-Hmp-**respondió Sasuke, que miraba fijamente a su ex compañera. Su cara sonrojada y su sonrisa, hace mucho tiempo que no las veía

Sakura de pronto sintió una sensación extraña, y dirigió su mirada hacia el final del Mercado, pero no pudo ver nada.

-**Casi… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?-**se pregunta Suigetsu

-**Volvamos-**ordena Sasuke

-**Pero no sabes quienes son los que la acompañan-**

**-Por eso te digo que nos vamos-**ordena el pelinegro

-**La conoces-**pregunta emocionado el ninja

-**Sí, así que me imagino quienes son sus compañeros-**agrega Sasuke

-**Bien vamos, pero antes dime su nombre-**

Sasuke se coloca a caminar sin responder la pregunta de su compañero, Suigetsu le sigue insistiendo hasta que le pregunta

-**Acaso esa chica significa algo para ti, y por eso te enoja que quiera saber su nombre-**

El pelinegro se vuelve furioso, pero no le responde. Más bien se preguntaba por que se había enojado por la pregunta de Suigetsu. Era infantil de su parte no querer decirle el nombre de su ex compañera, pero la atención que Suigetsu le dio a la pelirrosa no le agrado. Se reprocho su actitud

- **Sakura, ella se llama Sakura-** Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Suigetsu, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-**Sakura, que lindo nombre. Muy apropiado para ella. Lastima que sea nuestra enemiga-**se lamento

Sasuke escuchaba las palabras de su compañero –**Es verdad, ella y los demás ahora son mis enemigos-**pensó. Ambos ninjas regresaron con sus compañeros.

* * *

Sakura regreso con sus compañeros cargada de regalos, frutas y algo de comida que le habían dado los comerciantes del Mercado. Así que no tuvo que comprar nada para el viaje.

La primera impresión de sus compañeros fue de que había exagerado comprando cosas para el viaje, pero al escuchar la historia de Sakura decidieron aminorar la carga de la pelirrosa, tomando cada uno algo para comer

-**Aprovechados-**reprocha la Sakura, pero luego sonríe. Toma una manzana y se acerca a las barandas del mirador.

Al observar hacia las montañas susurra –**Ahora estamos más cerca. Sasuke esta vez te traeré de vuelta. No te dejare ir de nuevo, no lo haré-**Una brisa mueve sus cabellos y la relaja.


	4. Bajo el mismo cielo

**4. Bajo el mismo cielo**

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Cada uno iba en sus pensamientos. Algo distintos, pero tenían algo en común. Cierta pelirrosa de Konoha.

Llegaron junto a sus compañeros e inevitablemente comenzó una pelea

**-¿Por qué no lo dejaste en esa aldea, Sasuke?-**dijo Karin, refiriéndose a Suigetsu.

**-Ja, te gustaría pero no. Quizás Sasuke te debería cambiar por la linda Sakura-**menciono el ninja, observando sonriente la reacción de su compañera.

**-¿Y quién es esa?-**

**-La ninja de Konoha que vimos antes. Estoy seguro que nos sería de gran ayuda- **comento Suigetsu.

Sasuke se acerco a ellos **–Lo último que ella haría sería traicionar a Konoha- **Suigetsu lo mira atentamente, el pelinegro se da cuenta de esa mirada **-¿Qué pasa?-**. Suigetsu le da la espalda y se va a sentar a una roca

–**Veo que la conoces bien- **

Karin mira furiosa a Suigetsu y luego observa la reacción de Sasuke. Este solo se alejo del lugar y agrego – **Ella solo es una molestia-**.

Ante el comentario, Karin sonrió y se fue tras Sasuke. Suigetsu se quedo observando el paisaje junto a Juugo y agrego –**Observaste su reacción cuando hablábamos de ella. Siempre esta calmado, pero ahora si se enojo-** Juugo solo miro a su compañero y asintió. Luego escucharon la chillona voz de su compañera que los llamaba.

* * *

**-Ya esta atardeciendo. ¿Ahora si podemos partir?-**pregunto un rubio apuntando hacia las montañas. Sus compañeros se pusieron de píe y esperaron la orden del capitán del equipo. Este al ver la cara de sus subordinados, no tuvo otra opción que

Naruto comenzó a correr adelante, Sakura y Sai sonreían al ver a Naruto. Yamato solo bufaba, ya que el hubiera preferido viajar más lento, pero tal parece que los demás no.

La noche cayo (Y murieron todos aplastados ^_^) y prosiguieron su viaje, pero a un paso más lento y cuidadoso. Luego decidieron tomar un descanso y seguir con el viaje en la madrugada. Solo que esta vez aumentando la velocidad.

Sakura colocó su mochila a un lado de un árbol y se acomodo en ese lugar para dormir un poco. Al recostarse pudo observar el hermoso cielo estrellado que se presentaba ante sus ojos **–Ah, es hermoso, Eh, ¡Una estrella fugaz!-** Cerro los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió. Sonrío ampliamente y continúo observando el firmamento hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Naruto por su parte ya se había dormido, según él no necesitaba dormir, el resistía toda la noche sin dormir. Pero al recostarse, casi al instante se había quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol observando la nada, de pronto su vista se poso en el cielo. Hace mucho tiempo que no miraba las estrellas. De pronto vio una estrella fugaz, y la imagen de sus ex compañeros llego nuevamente a su mente. Se sacudió la cabeza y bufo molesto **– Esos perdedores, ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?- **Bajo de aquel árbol y se sentó en una roca. Una brisa nuevamente dejo caer frente a él unas cuantas hojas, el pelinegro las observo, el viento llevaba una hoja lejos de las demás, pero otra brisa las volvía a juntar. Todas cayeron a los pies de Sasuke.

* * *

Sai aun no se dormía al igual que Yamato, así que comentaban, que hacer cuando se encontraran, con Sasuke. El pelinegro observo a sus dos compañeros.

**- Mañana quizás nos encontremos con Sasuke. Será difícil mantener a Naruto calmado y que trabaje en equipo- **Yamato también los observó – **Si tienes razón. Pero Kakashi-sensei me dijo que cuando llegara el momento debía dejarlos ir-**

**-¿Dejarlos ir?-**Pregunta Sai

El capitán le hace una seña para que terminen la charla y duerman. El pelinegro asiente y se recuesta, no sin antes mirar a sus compañeros.

*

*

*

Ja, aun no me lo puedo creer… actualice antes de una semana. Aunque el capi es corto ^_^ Se acerca el encuentro con Sasuke ¿Qué irá a pasar?

Nos leemos. Que estén bien


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Un pelirrojo y una rubia**

Iban corriendo a una gran velocidad entre las rocas y piedras que se presentaban en el paisaje. A una seña todos se detuvieron –**Más adelante se encuentran los ninjas de la Roca, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Pero no los maten- **Ordeno el líder de Taka. Los demás asintieron y continuaron.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se había adelantado a sus compañeros. Solo el saber que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba su amigo, hacia que apresurara su paso, para así estar más cerca de él. Más atrás una pelirrosa observaba a su rubio amigo

–**Te comprendo Naruto, yo también quiero verlo. Ya verás que juntos lograremos traerlo de vuelta… pero…sí él no quiere…no…ya cumplió su venganza, ya debería volver a Konoha a su hogar…pero…-**pensaba la pelirrosa

Sai observó a su compañera, la cual parecía luchar con algo en su interior, su mirada era de preocupación **–Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?-** la pelirrosa no respondió **–Sakura-**La Pelirrosa al parecer salió de aquellos pensamientos y miró a su compañero

-**¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**le pregunta nuevamente el pelinegro. Sakura respira hondo y le sonríe –**Sí, estoy bien…solo pensaba-** acelera su paso hasta alcanzar a Naruto.

-**Ambos están muy ansiosos-**dice Sai

-**Era de esperar, cada paso los acerca a Sasuke, la razón por la que se han entrenado con tantas fuerzas-**comenta el capitán Yamato**.**

Ambos shinobis aceleran el paso hasta dar alcance a sus compañeros.

* * *

**-Juugo tu iras conmigo. Karin y Suigetsu irán por la izquierda, ¿Entendido?-**dice Sasuke

Karin se acerca visiblemente enojada al pelinegro -**¿Por qué debo ir con él? Yo quería ir contigo-** Sasuke pasa olímpicamente de ella y se aleja seguido por Juugo. Suigetsu reía a carcajadas.

-**Hmp…Ya verás Sasuke, tú vas a caer-**Susurra Karin para luego alejarse de aquel lugar, seguida por un sonriente Suigetsu.

Mientras con Sasuke…

-**Juugo si sientes que comienzas a descontrolarte, aléjate de la batalla, si puedo iré a ayudarte. Pero intenta por todos los medios calmarte-** le comenta Sasuke a su compañero.

**-Sí, así lo haré-** contesta Juugo.

Siguieron su camino hasta que un kunai cayo cerca de ellos, ambos miraron a su alrededor, estaban rodeados. La hora de pelear había llegado.

* * *

Los shinobis de Konoha ya se encontraban cerca de las montañas, al llegar a cierto punto escuchan los estruendos provocados por dos posibles batallas. Ambas son en distintas direcciones, en una de ellas posiblemente se encontraba Sasuke.

**-Bien creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos. Naruto y Sakura irán hacia la derecha. Sai y yo iremos hacia la izquierda- **ordena el capitán del equipo. Naruto mira hacia ambas direcciones **–Estoy seguro que Sasuke esta cerca-**

Sakura miro hacia la dirección en la que tendría que ir, y sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerado, la imagen de Sasuke cruzo por su cabeza. Cerro los ojos y trato de relajar su corazón luego hablo –**Si lo encontramos… ¿Qué debemos hacer?-** todos la quedaron mirando, su voz había sonado intranquila, nerviosa. Naruto se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en uno de sus hombros –**Lo que debemos, traerlo de vuelta. No te preocupes yo estaré a tú lado, así que vamos que ya quiero regresar a comer al Ichiraku-** Todos sonrieron, y acordaron aquel mismo lugar como un punto de encuentro en caso de que pasaran más de dos días sin tener noticias de alguno.

Una seña y todos desaparecieron.

Naruto corría sin descanso, estaba ansioso. Estaba seguro que Sasuke estaba más adelante. De pronto alguien tiro de su brazo logrando que se detuviera. Era Sakura. Naruto la miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera hablar –** Antes de seguir debemos hacer algo primero- **Naruto ahora miraba más confundido a su compañera, esta tomo su mochila y sacó un pergamino lo extendió en el suelo, e hizo unos signos de manos, al instante aparecieron unas vestimentas negras. Ella las tomo y se acerco a Naruto

-**Sí vamos a ayudar a Sasuke, debemos cambiar nuestra apariencia ¿No crees? Si atacamos a ninjas de la Roca, puede haber un conflicto entre las Aldeas y eso no lo voy a permitir. Toma ponte esto- **Naruto toma la ropa que Sakura le da y se va a cambiar, Sakura hace lo mismo.

Ahora ambos estaban vestidos completamente de negro, Sakura se saco su emblema de Konoha, Naruto hizo lo mismo. Luego Sakura le dio una pastilla al rubio –**Vamos tómatela, esto hará que nuestro cabello cambie de color y aspecto, así no tendremos que usar nuestro chakra para cambiar de apariencia- **Naruto miro dudoso dicha pastilla, pero al ver que su compañera ya la había tomado, él no se quedo atrás.

No sintió nada extraño, toco su cabello y lo noto un poco más largo –**Creo que esto no funciono Saku…ra- ** Naruto se quedo mudo viendo a su compañera, su cabello antes corto ahora le llegaba casi al la cintura y era de un color rubio (Me la imagine parecida a Tsunade)

-**¿Qué pasa, tan mal me veo?- **Pregunto Sakura ante la mirada de su compañero

-**No…no te ves mal, es solo que si no te conociera no te reconocería-**Exclama Naruto.

-**Pues tú no cambiaste mucho, aunque tampoco te reconocería con facilidad. Ahora ya no eres rubio…eres pelirrojo-**

Naruto se queda helado, ¿Pelirrojo? Se imagino asimismo como a Gaara y se acerco a Sakura – ¿**Cuanto dura el efecto?-**

**-Tranquilo, son solo dos días. Ahora que ya estamos listos vamos-** Sakura, la cual se había tomado el cabello en dos coletas, igual que su maestra, comenzó a alejarse. Naruto salió de su estado de shock y la siguió.

* * *

La pelea no terminaba, la cantidad de ninjas que había eran muchos. Algunos de ellos con unas técnicas realmente buenas, pero ninguno era rival para ellos. A sus oídos llego una voz desquiciada que reconoció al instante, busco a su compañero y lo vio con marcas en su rostro y asesinando a todo aquel que se le interponía, Sasuke fue a detenerlo, pero un jutsu de parálisis lo detuvo lo suficiente para que un Ninja lo hiriera en su brazo. Otros Ninja corrían hacia él con claras intenciones de matarlo, el pelinegro repasaba mentalmente que hacer, cuando dos figuras aparecieron delante de él y derrotaron a aquellos ninjas. Se alejo rápidamente de ese lugar y llego al lado de su compañero para controlarlo. Una vez que lo logro observo que los ninjas que habían llegado a ¿Ayudarlo? Ahora peleaban contra los pocos ninjas de la roca que aun quedaban. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y se notaba que era bastante fuerte, la otra era una chica de cabello rubio, la cual también parecía fuerte. Algo en esos dos ninjas le parecía familiar, pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Se iba a retirar cuando un kunai lo detiene.

-**¿A dónde crees que vas?-**

**-Hmp…-**

**-Tan comunicativo como siempre, teme-**

Teme. Tan solo con escuchar esa voz, esa palabra, reconoció a su ex compañero

-**¿Naruto?-**Pregunto el pelinegro

-**Sí, ¿quién más?-** Respondió Naruto, Sakura se acerco a su amigo y le comento -**No nos reconoció Naruto, recuerda que ya no eres rubio- **

Sasuke poso su mirada en la Ninja que había hablado, la miro detenidamente. Esta al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella se sonrojo, Sasuke no paso eso desapercibido y al ver los ojos de la chica, no tuvo dudas.

-**Sakura… ¿Qué rayos se hicieron?-**Pregunto Sasuke, sin quitar la mirada de sus ex compañeros

Naruto se adelanto a Sakura y se puso en posición de ataque – **Sasuke, hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta a Konoha. Si no quieres…me veré obligado a llevarte a la fuerza-**

Sasuke los miro fríamente –**Hasta cuando siguen con eso, yo no regresare y si lo hago será para vengarme, si se interponen los mataré-**

Ambos shinobis van a pelear cuando una lluvia de agujas los hace retroceder. Los presentes miran hacia una gran roca y observan a cuatro ninjas con el emblema de la roca.

-**Sasuke Uchiha, el Raikage nos envió a eliminarte… Ustedes dos no los habíamos visto antes, si van tras el Uchiha les sugiero que se aparten nosotros lo mataremos.- **Explico la ninja que parecía ser la líder de ese equipo.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron y asintieron. Ambos se acercaron a Sasuke, este se puso en guardia al igual que Juugo. Cuando estuvieron a una corta distancia, les dieron la espalda y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-**Lamentamos decirte que ustedes no lo mataran. No si podemos evitarlo- **dice Naruto.

Los ninjas bajan de la roca y aparecen frente a ellos. Uno de ellos se acerca un poco –**Les dimos la oportunidad, ahora los mataremos al igual que el traidor de Konoha-**

Sasuke se abalanzo sobre aquel Ninja, provocando que comenzara la batalla.

**********


	6. Proteger

Felices Pascuas!!! Aquí con un nuevo capi… mis ánimos están por el suelo, así que no puedo escribir nada divertido… pero ya pasara ^_^….

Bueno disfruten el cap y no coman tanto chocolate XD

Cap. Anterior:

Sakura y Naruto se miraron y asintieron. Ambos se acercaron a Sasuke, este se puso en guardia al igual que Juugo. Cuando estuvieron a una corta distancia, les dieron la espalda y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-**Lamentamos decirte que ustedes no lo mataran. No si podemos evitarlo- **dice Naruto.

Los ninjas bajan de la roca y aparecen frente a ellos. Uno de ellos se acerca un poco –**Les dimos la oportunidad, ahora los mataremos al igual que el traidor de Konoha-**

Sasuke se abalanzo sobre aquel Ninja, provocando que comenzara la batalla.

Lo que sigue:

**6. Proteger**

No permitirían que mataran a su amigo, aun rompiendo las órdenes y atacando a sus aliados. Otra vez tenían a Sasuke cerca de ellos y su vida era amenazada. Esta vez era su turno para protegerlo, igual como él lo había hecho cuando eran gennin.

Ambos ninjas también comenzaron a luchar. Sakura fue directamente hacia la Líder de aquel Equipo –**Deberías marcharte y dejar que nos encarguemos del Uchiha… Sí ustedes son caza recompensas, lo lamento pero el Uchiha es nuestro- **Sakura hizo oídos sordos ante aquella última frase y atacó a la kunoichi rápidamente, está esquivo el ataque, pero a la vez quedo sorprendida por la fuerza que poseía Sakura y una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro

– **Nosotros no dejamos escapar a nadie…el uchiha es nuestro objetivo y no lo dejaremos escapar-**

Naruto utilizaba su técnica favorita, el Kage Bunshin. Al instante su contrincante se vio rodeado de pelirrojos (Recuerden que Naruto será pelirrojo por dos días). Pero demostrando no ser un ninja cualquiera, se deshizo de los clones con solo un golpe, el cual destrozo casi todo el lugar de la batalla –**Ten más cuidado, estúpido. Recuerda que nosotros también estamos aquí-**Regaño la Líder, que junto a Sakura se encontraban en dos grandes rocas.

Sasuke por su lado esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de su oponente, aunque no por eso bajaba la guardia, ya que su brazo herido le impedía realizar sellos, por lo que utilizaría solo su espada para derrotar a aquel ninja, eso pensaba.

Naruto seguía utilizando el kage bunshin. Su oponente ya estaba cansado de que él usará esa técnica -**¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada más?... Sabes, este juego me aburrió-** el ninja se alejo e igualmente lo hicieron sus compañeros. El ninja hizo unos sellos de manos y golpeó el suelo. Grietas comenzaron a abrirse a su alrededor, saltaron para evitar caer por ellas, pero rápidamente los otros ninjas también utilizaron distintas técnicas provocando una gran cantidad de escombros y una tormenta de arena, lo que ocasiono que no pudieran evitar caer por aquellas grietas.

Los shinobis de la Roca sonrieron satisfechos y bajaron a terminar su trabajo. Su primer objetivo era el Uchiha, al cual encontraron inconsciente al fondo de una grieta, su brazo estaba ensangrentado y por su rostro corría un hilo de sangre, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Juugo, y al igual que Sasuke estaba inconsciente. Se acercaron cautelosamente al Uchiha, la líder sacó un kunai y se adelanto a sus compañeros decidida a concluir su misión. A unos pasos de Sasuke, un kunai detuvo su andar, rápidamente volvió junto a sus compañeros y observaron el lugar buscando al dueño de aquella arma

-**Les dijimos que mientras estemos aquí, no mataran a Sasuke-** dos figuras se colocaron en frente del pelinegro en señal de protección.

-**Vaya, han logrado escapar de nuestras técnicas-** comentó el ninja con el que luchó Naruto –**Aunque no del todo, por lo que veo-** añadió. Automáticamente las miradas se posaron sobre los shinobis de Konoha, ambos estaban visiblemente agitados, Naruto tenía uno de sus brazos inmóvil e intentaba ocultar aquel hecho. Sakura en cambio no se notaba tan lastimada, solo un rastro de sangre que corría por sus labios y su frente.

-**Creo que debemos terminar esto pronto, aun debemos encontrar a Killerbee (El jinchuriki del 8 colas)- **Sentenció la Líder de los ninjas de la roca.

-**Sí, esto ya no da para más-**Agrego la pelirrosa (ahora rubia). Naruto se adelanto a ella –**Tienes razón, ya me harte de todo esto- **Pero la mano de su compañera lo detuvo

– **Tú apóyame, creo poder con ellos y estoy mejor que tú. Protege a Sasuke-** El ex rubio iba a replicar pero Sakura no le dio tiempo ya que ataco a los ninjas. Estos rápidamente se dispersaron. Sakura bufó con desagrado. Un chocar de metales a su espalda hizo que girará a ver que ocurría, como era de esperar atacaban a Naruto, ella fue en seguida en su ayuda, pero fue interceptada

–**No podrás pasar- **Exclamo su rival, a lo que la pelirrosa sonrió arrogantemente y la ataco sin vacilar.

Sabía exactamente cual era la situación de Naruto con su brazo inmóvil, el no se podría defender bien, y ellos esperaban alguna oportunidad y matarían a Sasuke.

Comenzó a leer los movimientos de su oponente y poco a poco fue adelantándose a sus golpes y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la golpeo con uno de sus característicos golpes, la otra kunoichi cayó al suelo casi sin aire en sus pulmones. Sakura se acerco a ella y con otro golpe la dejo fuera de combate.

- **¡Sakura!-**

La joven dirigió su mirada a Naruto, el cual se encontraba luchando, mientras los otros dos ninjas restantes se colocaron en posición de ataque y observaban atentamente hacia un punto, específicamente detrás de Sakura. Ella giró para ver que ocurría y pudo ver a dos ninjas, los reconoció de inmediato eran los chicos que había visto en el Mercado. Suigetsu y Karin.

-**¡Sasuke!-**grito la pelirroja al percatarse del estado del pelinegro

–**Ustedes-**dirigiendo una mirada asesina a todos los ninjas presentes –**Pagaran por haberlo lastimado- **Dicho esto, ataco furiosa a Sakura.

Continuará…

P.D: La conti de "Un sentimiento" la subiré entre lunes y martes (eso espero)


	7. Chapter 7

- **¡Sakura!-**

La joven dirigió su mirada a Naruto, el cual se encontraba luchando, mientras los otros dos ninjas restantes se colocaron en posición de ataque y observaban atentamente hacia un punto, específicamente detrás de Sakura. Ella giró para ver que ocurría y pudo ver a dos ninjas, los reconoció de inmediato eran los chicos que había visto en el Mercado. Suigetsu y Karin.

-**¡Sasuke!-**grito la pelirroja al percatarse del estado del pelinegro –**Ustedes-**dirigiendo una mirada asesina a todos los ninjas presentes –**Pagaran por haberlo lastimado- **Dicho esto, ataco furiosa a Sakura

**7. Dejarlos ir**

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Sakura pero esquivo sin esfuerzo aquel golpe, a decir verdad el nivel de taijutsu de la pelirroja era muy bajo y para la kunoichi de Konoha era un punto a su favor.

Suigetsu observaba la pelea atentamente, en verdad a él le hubiera gustado luchar contra aquella kunoichi que compartía el mismo nombre que la pelirrosa de Konoha que tanto le había gustado.

Y es que al haber escuchado a los shinobis de Konoha, con los cuales peleaba, nombrar a la pelirrosa, había decido regresar con Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

Una gran cantidad de ninjas del país de la Roca, luchando contra dos shinobis, más bien con uno ya que la kunoichi se había alejado de aquel lugar, y solo luchaba contra aquellos que osaban atacarla.

**-Oye, podrías ayudarme ¿No?-**le grito molesto su compañero

**-No gracias, y apresúrate que quiero volver con Sasuke-**ordenó su compañera. El shinobi bufó molesto y siguió derrotando ninjas.

De pronto aparece una bestia de tinta y ataca a Suigetsu, este utiliza su gran espada y la destruye –**Ah, llegaron los ninjas de Konoha-**Al instante aparecieron frente a él Yamato y Sai.

-**Creo que Naruto tenía razón…Sasuke no estaba aquí-**murmuro el pelinegro

-**Sí…me parece que el destino quiere volver a juntarlos-**exclama Yamato. La pelirroja se acerca a su compañero –**Sasuke derrotara a quien se interponga en su camino- **sonríe altaneramente a los shinobis de Konoha.

-**Me pregunto si Sasuke sería capaz de matar a Naruto y a Sakura-** Sai se puso en posición de ataque, al igual que el capitán Yamato.

Por otro lado Suigetsu había empalidecido, ¿Habían dicho Sakura?, aquella linda pelirrosa que había conocido en el mercado y de la cual se sentía fuertemente atraído. Estaba seguro que Sasuke no la mataría, de hecho les había prohibido matar a los ninjas, solo debían dejarlos inconscientes. Decidió que era mejor regresar con Sasuke, realizó unos sellos de manos y al instante una densa niebla cubrió todo el lugar, Suigetsu tomó a Karin del brazo y juntos desaparecieron dejando a los shinobis de Konoha un poco desconcertados.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto derroto a su rival con su Rasengan y se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier ataque hacia él o Sasuke. En ese momento los ninjas de la Roca deciden atacar al pelirrojo, pero su actuar se ve interrumpido por dos shinobis que se interponen en su camino – ¡**Capitán Yamato!, ¡Sai!-**gritó Naruto. Ambos shinobis observaron al pelirrojo con cara de confusión, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del capitán Yamato –**Debió ser idea de Sakura-**pensó.

Sakura le dedicó a Naruto una mirada asesina, y es que acababa de echar a perder el plan de la pelirrosa, se suponía que habían cambiado sus apariencias para que no los reconocieran y no los relacionaran con Konoha, y ahí estaba Naruto saludando amistosamente a Sai y al Capitán Yamato. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Sakura no prestaba mucha atención, y se lanzó con un kunai hacia ella. Sakura alcanzo a reaccionar, tomo el brazo de la chica, apretándolo fuertemente provocando que esta soltara el kunai, Suigetsu entendió de inmediato que Karin no era rival para aquella kunoichi y decidió ayudarla. Sakura se adelanto a sus movimientos y arrojo a la pelirroja a los brazos de Suigetsu –**Yo no he lastimado a Sasuke, nunca lo haría-** Dicho esto fue hacia sus compañeros, los cuales ya tenían todo bajo control.

-**Naruto… eres un idiota- **Sakura tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo examina **–Auch…Sakura duele- **exclama el ahora pelirrojo –**Hn…aguanta…ya pronto terminare-** Sakura observa al pelinegro y su semblante se entristece –**Sasuke…-**Susurra. Naruto la escucha y vuelve su mirada hacia Sasuke –**Sakura ya estoy bien…ayuda a Sasuke-**La pelirrosa asiente y se acerca a Sasuke y coloca sus manos envueltas en un chakra verde examinando las heridas del pelinegro. Una en especial llamo su atención, pero debería esperar a que Sasuke despertara para corroborar sus sospechas. Comenzó entonces a curar la herida de su brazo, Suigetsu observaba todo atentamente, aquellos shinobis ayudaban a Sasuke, contrario a lo que ellos pensaban. Pero si intentaban llevárselo, hay si tendrían problemas.

El pelinegro comenzó a reaccionar, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los jades ojos de su ex compañera, Sakura. Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo –**No te muevas, aun no estas bien-** el pelinegro bufo molesto y se tendió nuevamente, repaso su mirada por todos los shinobis presentes, y se molesto al ver que su equipo prácticamente había sido derrotado, Juugo estaba inconsciente no muy lejos de él, y Karin también estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Suigetsu, que parecía ser el único en buen estado –**Ya era hora que despertarás teme-**Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dio una de sus características sonrisas –**Ahora ya estamos a mano-**. Sasuke lo miró confundido -**¿A que te refieres?-**preguntó –**Bueno, cuando éramos un equipo, varias veces tú nos salvaste la vida, ahora nosotros te devolvimos el favor. Estamos iguales. Aunque… yo no hice mucho ¿Verdad Sakura?-**la kunoichi sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó a Juugo…

-**Así que esos shinobis eran los compañeros de Sasuke, ya veo…por eso lo están ayudando-**meditó Suigetsu, dejando a su compañera recostada al lado de una roca. Observando cada acción de la rubia Kunoichi.

Al llegar al lado del gran shinobi, Sakura comenzó a examinarlo al igual que lo hizo con Sasuke –**Vaya…recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Creo que no despertara por lo menos en unas horas más-**Exclamo la kunoichi para que Sasuke la escuchara – ¿**Ellos son parte de tú equipo o me equivoco?-**Pregunto la kunoichi al Uchiha, este solo se limito a asentir tratando nuevamente de levantarse, sabía que ellos lo llevarían de vuelta a Konoha, y en su estado y el de su equipo solo le quedaba tratar de burlarlos y escapar. La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no tenía otra opción, pero algo lo detuvo.

-**No siento…mis piernas-** el pelinegro intento mover nuevamente sus piernas, pero un dolor en su espalda se lo impedía, parecía que sus piernas estaban adormecidas, miró a Sakura pensando que ella había hecho eso. La kunoichi pareciendo adivinar los pensamientos de Sasuke se acerco preocupada a él

–**Si piensas que yo te he hecho algo…te equivocas Sasuke-** Al llegar frente al pelinegro se arrodillo a su lado y lo ayudo a sentarse, luego poso una de sus manos en la espalda del shinobi y un chakra verde comenzó a emanar de la mano de la kunoichi, esta cerro sus ojos concentrándose, mientras todos observaban atentamente a la ex pelirrosa, especialmente Sasuke que tenía solo a centímetros el rostro de aquella kunoichi, ese rostro que junto al de Naruto, nunca se habían apartado de sus pensamientos muy a pesar de él.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, ya que su chakra estaba llegando a su límite. Se puso de pie –** No podemos moverlo demasiado, tiene algunos nervios de las vértebras de la columna inflamados y una de las vértebras fracturada-** Todos quedaron mudos, prácticamente estaba diciendo que Sasuke había quedado inválido.

De pronto una pelirroja se abalanzó sobre Sasuke sin que nadie se hubiera percatado – ¡**Sasuke! No te preocupes yo te ayudaré, vamos muérdeme-** Naruto miró horrorizado a su amigo -**¿Teme ahora eres vampiro?-** un golpe de Sakura lo saco de su asombró

–**Lamento desilusionarte, pero para curar a Sasuke se necesita una técnica especial y de tiempo. Si lo que quieres es que el se recupere usando tu chakra quizás lo logres, yo también puedo hacerlo. Pero al menor golpe que el reciba, esa lesión volverá a aparecer y esta vez, posiblemente no se pueda hacer nada-** Sakura le dio la espalda a Karin y por el brillo de sus ojos se veía que estaba sumamente enojada, más bien celosa –_**Estúpida, ¿Quién se cree para abrazar así a Sasuke?, además la tonta no se da cuenta de que esta lastimado. Y él ni la aparta. ¡¡¡¡Uyyy!!!! Que rabia**_**-**pensaba Sakura, a la vez que se acercaba a sus compañeros.

**-Bien…entonces, debemos hacer una camilla para transportar al Uchiha, y llevarlo a Konoha-**sugirió Yamato. Ante tal afirmación, Suigetsu y Karin se colocaron frente a Sasuke, en posición de batalla –**Creen que les dejaremos llevárselo, ni lo piensen-**alegó la pelirroja –**Lo lamento, pero no podemos permitir eso-**añadió Suigetsu

-**Rayos, justo ahora-**Exclama Karin, llamando la atención de su compañero -**¿Qué ocurre, Karin?-**pregunta Suigetsu, la pelirroja mira a su compañero –**Siento una gran cantidad de chakras dirigirse a esta dirección, deben ser los refuerzos-**analizó Karin. Suigetsu bufo enojado, si era difícil para ellos hacerle frente a los shinobis de Konoha, más se les dificultaría si llegaban más ninjas.

Sin que nadie se imaginara Sakura apareció al lado de Sasuke –**Capitán Yamato, por favor haga una camilla. Tú (hablándole a Suigetsu) ayúdame a colocar a Sasuke en la camilla-** Suigetsu la miró confundido, atraído y a la vez divertido. Acaso pensaba que iba a ayudarla a que se llevaran a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha –**No lo creo, ya dijimos que Sasuke no volverá- **amenazó Suigetsu –**No lo llevaré a Konoha- **Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sakura, sobretodo el pelinegro, el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo, ya que aun no creía lo que le estaba pasando.

-**Sakura, ¿Acaso estas bromeando? Sabes que a eso hemos venido. Esa es la razón por la que tú y yo nos entrenamos tan duro y pasamos por tantas cosas-** comento un apenado Naruto.

Sakura miró a su amigo y a sus compañeros – **Se que parece una locura, pero si ellos llegan, querrán matar a Sasuke, a pesar de lo que digamos. Recuerden que no estamos en Konoha. Además llevarlo hasta Konoha sería muy arriesgado en su estado. Debemos llevarlo a otro lugar-**señalo Sakura.

Sus compañeros asintieron, sabían que Sakura solo quería el bien de Sasuke. Una vez preparado todo, Sasuke fue puesto en la camilla por Suigetsu y Naruto.

-**Tú y yo llevaremos a ese chico- **explico Sakura apuntando a Juugo y mirando a Karin –** Yo quiero ayudar a Sasuke- **exclamo la chica

-**No seas molesta… Naruto y tú compañero lo llevaran- **agregó la kunoichi de Konoha

-**¿Y que se supone que haremos nosotros?-**pregunto Sai. Sakura se acerco a sus compañeros

–**Creo que aquí nos separamos, sería muy sospechoso que todo el equipo de Konoha desapareciera. Además de seguro nos reconocerían a Naruto y a mí como los que ayudaron a Sasuke, así que lo mejor es que nosotros también huyamos, por lo menos hasta que volvamos a la normalidad-**señalo Sakura, dejando perplejos a quienes la escuchaban.

-**Todo eso esta muy bien, pero como los encontraremos-**pregunto nuevamente Sai –**No te preocupes, recuerdas el punto de reunión, al menos uno de nosotros regresará a ese lugar dentro de dos días-**respondió la kunoichi

-**Pero…-** Sai iba a rebatir, pero Yamato lo detuvo

–**Están decididos…ya sabes que cuando tienen algo en mente, no hay poder humano que los detenga, era eso a lo que se refería Kakashi-Sempai-** Sai solo asintió y coloco una de sus características sonrisas.

Una vez todo listo los 6 shinobis desaparecieron, dejando a los dos shinobis de Konoha solos en aquel lugar…

Continuará…


	8. Ahora me doy cuenta

–**Creo que aquí nos separamos, sería muy sospechoso que todo el equipo de Konoha desapareciera. Además de seguro nos reconocerían a Naruto y a mí como los que ayudaron a Sasuke, así que lo mejor es que nosotros también huyamos, por lo menos hasta que volvamos a la normalidad-**señalo Sakura, dejando perplejos a quienes la escuchaban.

-**Todo eso esta muy bien, pero como los encontraremos-**pregunto nuevamente Sai –**No te preocupes, recuerdas el punto de reunión, al menos uno de nosotros regresará a ese lugar dentro de dos días-**respondió la kunoichi

-**Pero…-** Sai iba a rebatir, pero Yamato lo detuvo –**Están decididos…ya sabes que cuando tienen algo en mente, no hay poder humano que los detenga, era eso a lo que se refería Kakashi-Sempai-** Sai solo asintió y coloco una de sus características sonrisas.

Una vez todo listo los 6 shinobis desaparecieron, dejando a los dos shinobis de Konoha solos en aquel lugar…

**8. Ahora me doy cuenta**

Rápidamente se alejaban del lugar que los había vuelto a reunir. Sasuke llevaba los puños apretados, se sentía frustrado. Si no hubiera sido por sus ex compañeros en esos momentos estaría muerto. Deberle algo a esos perdedores le molestaba, más bien tener que depender de uno de ellos, más específicamente de aquella molestia, para recuperarse.

La chillona voz de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos –**Ey, ten más cuidado… por tú culpa casi nos caemos-**Karin le reclamaba a una agotada Sakura, que con un poco de esfuerzo cargaba el cuerpo de aquel gran shinobi llamado Juugo. Naruto observó a su amiga

-**Creo que debemos descansar un poco… Sakura…- **La nombrada asintió y con cuidado se dejo caer apoyándose en un árbol.

– ¿**Sasuke quieres un poco de agua?-** La pelirroja se encontraba a un lado de Sasuke, mirándolo lascivamente –**No gracias-**espeto el pelinegro. Mientras Naruto se encontraba a un lado de su compañera, preocupado por su agotamiento, y es que sabía perfectamente que Sakura a veces se sobre exigía. La rubia se mantenía cabizbaja tratando de regular su respiración, de pronto levantó su mirada hacia el grupo de Sasuke

- **¿A dónde se supone que iremos?-** preguntó Sakura. Y es que no había pensado antes en eso, para ella lo importante era salir del lugar de la batalla lo más pronto posible.

-**Hn… ¿Iremos?-**comenta Karin, mirando amenazante a Sakura –** Suigetsu, ¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos de una buena vez?-**

El shinobi que se encontraba tomando agua, miró a los shinobis de Konoha y luego miró a su Líder – ¿**Desde cuando eres tú la que da ordenes?... No seas tonta, en estos momentos necesitamos de su ayuda-** Karin se vuelve furiosa a su compañero

– **Ya basta Karin- **Sasuke miraba a su compañera fríamente, esta solo bufo molesta y se sentó al frente de Sakura –**Suigetsu, iremos a nuestro escondite-** ordenó Sasuke, Suigetsu mostró una sorprendida sonrisa y asintió.

Al escuchar todo eso, Sakura se levantó, dando a entender que podían continuar. Todos volvieron a sus posiciones, pero antes de levantar a Juugo, Sakura se dirigió hacia Sasuke y dreno un poco de su chakra sobre su frente, el chico se adormeció un poco. Sakura sonrió y fue a cargar a Juugo -**¿Qué le hiciste?-** pregunto Suigetsu, Sakura, le hizo una seña a Karin para que también cargara a Juugo, luego de que la chica la ayudara, Sakura miro a Suigetsu

–**No te preocupes…solo lo anestesié un poco…Ahora vamos, nosotros te seguimos-** Suigetsu sonrió, y comenzó a avanzar, asegurándose de no ir tan rápido, ya que no todos estaban en tan buenas condiciones como él, en especial la rubia kunoichi, la cual nuevamente había utilizado su ninjutsu médico a pesar de estar en su límite.

Sakura iba bastante fatigada, debido a su desgaste de fuerza y chakra. Naruto la miraba de reojo. Decidido hablo a Suigetsu –**Espera un momento- **Suigetsu se detuvo, al igual que las kunoichis

– ¿**Y ahora que te sucede?- **comento Karin. Naruto formo unos sellos con sus manos, Suigetsu tomo su espada, mirando atentamente al pelirrojo

–**Kage bunshin no jutsu-**Exclamo Naruto. Al instante un clon de él apareció a un lado de Sakura, tomando a Juugo en su lugar

–**Perdón por no hacerlo antes, tú ahora debes descansar, Sakura-** La kunoichi miro agradecida a su amigo

–**Gracias… pero solo será hasta que me recupere un poco más-** Naruto asintió y le hizo una seña a Suigetsu y Karin para que continuaran.

El atardecer comenzaba a dar paso a la noche. Suigetsu les había informado que no faltaba mucho para llegar, así que no sería necesario acampar en el bosque. Sakura ya iba un poco más descansada (Si se puede descansar corriendo y saltando), Sasuke iba dormido, Karin iba exhausta y Suigetsu a cada rato daba un sorbo a su botella con agua.

Al final de un largo sendero, resguardado por un tupido bosque, y por una imponente cascada, se encontraba una pequeña cueva. Naruto y Sakura miraban confundidos ¿Acaso esa cueva era el gran escondite de Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador? Suigetsu les hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando y se adentraron en aquella cueva, al llegar al final. Karin hizo un sello de manos –**Kai-** exclamo. La pared que tenían en frente desapareció dando paso a un hermoso lugar, más bien un hermoso jardín natural, y en medio de todo eso había una gran casa estilo japonés antiguo.

Una vez adentro, Suigetsu iba a llevar a Sasuke a su habitación, cuando Sakura lo detiene –**Espera…deben llevarlo en la camilla, y colocarlo con cuidado sobre su cama-** Suigetsu y Naruto asintieron, llevando a Sasuke con cuidado.

-**Oye tú, ayúdame aquí-** Sakura se volvió hacia la pelirroja que la había hablado, estaba tratando de levantar a Juugo, la rubia bufo cansada y se acerco a ayudarla. Prontamente Juugo se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

Al regresar al living, se encontraron con Suigetsu y Naruto. –**Bien y ahora ¿que se supone que pasara?-** pregunto Karin

-**¿A que te refieres?-** Preguntó Naruto

**- A que ¿ustedes no piensan quedarse aquí o me equivoco?-**Naruto la quedo mirando, con cara de que obvio que nos quedaremos aquí. Antes de que el respondiera, otro shinobi respondió

–**Claro que se quedaran aquí… Sakura es la única que puede ayudar a Sasuke-** Karin fulmino con la mirada a la rubia y se encamino al cuarto de Sasuke

– **Ella lo podrá curar, pero yo me quedare a su lado cuidándolo, buenas noches- **Sakura estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, esa chica se había ido a meter al cuarto de Sasuke, y horror parecía que eso era normal ya que Suigetsu no había dicho nada. Con un semblante frío se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta

–**Espera Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó Naruto

–**A dar un paseo por el jardín, necesito… aire-** Naruto pudo adivinar lo que le ocurría a su amiga y solo asintió. Antes de salir por completo de la casa, la kunoichi pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente al living

– ¡**Suigetsu! Sasuke ya despertó y quiere verte- ** Suigetsu se levanto sonriendo y al pasar por el lado de su compañera

– **Y como siempre te mando a volar, ¿Cierto? Cuando entenderás que Sasuke nunca se fijara en ti-** Dicho esto se alejo de su compañera, dejándola con Naruto. Sakura escucho lo que Suigetsu había comentado y suspiro aliviada. Pero su semblante se torno triste. En ese instante se daba cuenta de que aún amaba a Sasuke, creía que con el paso de los años, su amor se había transformado en amistad. Y que su preocupación por traerlo de vuelta y que estuviera bien, era solo por un cariño de amigos. Pero la verdad era otra.

Sakura Haruno aun amaba a Sasuke, aunque se engañara a ella misma diciéndose que era amistad, finalmente aceptaba que lo amaba. Eso para ella significaba sufrir nuevamente, ahora Sasuke estaba a uno metros de ella, necesitando de ella, de su ayuda, pero sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas volverían a ser como antes y tendrían que enfrentarse para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza se dejo caer sobre la helada hierba que rodeaba todo el lugar. Observo el maravilloso manto de estrellas que se observaban desde aquel lugar, eso la relajo profundamente. Nuevamente vio una estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas. Continúo con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose, velozmente se puso de pie y saco un kunai

–**Tranquila soy yo-** Dijo Suigetsu, Sakura se relajo un poco, aun sin guardar el kunai –**Sasuke quiere hablar contigo-** Ante lo dicho, Sakura se sorprendió un poco y luego torpemente se dirigió hasta la casa. Espero a que Suigetsu llegara y le indicara cual era la habitación de Sasuke, ya que Karin no se encontraba en esos momentos. Naruto quiso acompañar a Sakura, pero Suigetsu le negó el paso, indicándole que en esos momentos, Sasuke solo quería hablar con Sakura. Naruto bufo molesto

–**Bien entonces… no tienes algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre-** exclamo el shinobi de Konoha, Suigetsu lo miro divertido –** Solo tenemos algunas cosas para preparar, ya que Karin no se molesta en cocinar… y nadie probaría su comida ^_^-** Naruto lo apresuro a que le indicara donde se encontraba la comida y ambos desaparecieron del pasillo que daba a la habitación de Sasuke.

(***)

En el interior de la habitación de Sasuke…

-**Siéntate-** le ofreció, más bien le ordeno Sasuke a Sakura. La kunoichi asintió y tomo asiento en un sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama del pelinegro. Miro todo a su alrededor, la habitación era espaciosa, tenía un gran ventanal al lado de la cama de Sasuke, el cual tenía la espectacular vista del jardín y de parte de la cascada, la cama en la que se encontraba Sasuke era de dos plazas, a un lado estaba el sillón en el que estaba sentada, y al otro lado un velador, los demás muebles eran una cómoda, (sobre la cual se hallaba la espada del pelinegro), y un pequeño escritorio con su respectiva silla. También había una puerta que supuso sería o un baño o un closet.

-** ¿Terminaste de analizar mi habitación?- **Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, y es que por un momento se había olvidado que el se encontraba ahí.

– **Eh… si… yo…disculpa-** respondió nerviosamente –**Genial ahora si que quedaste como tonta-**pensaba Sakura.

Sasuke solo la miró bajar su cabeza apenada, y bufo un poco molesto –** La misma Sakura de siempre, porque tengo que depender de ella para recuperarme… Rayos- ** Meditaba Sasuke

- **¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- **Preguntó la kunoichi, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, el cual la miró seriamente –**Seguro que quiere que nos vayamos y no lo molestemos más-**Pensaba Sakura

– **¿Tú sabes realizar esa técnica que mencionaste antes, esa que puede curarme?-** Sasuke desvió la vista ante la mirada brillante de Sakura, y es que entendía perfectamente que la kunoichi se había dado cuenta de que estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

– **Claro que puedo realizar esa técnica, Tsunade-sama me la enseño hace mucho tiempo… pero debo recuperar mis fuerzas y chakra por completo, ya que es muy difícil de realizar y necesita de casi la totalidad de mi chakra-** Sasuke escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su ex compañera - ** Además esa técnica tiene 5 fases, y debo hacerte una rehabilitación, si es que quieres poder estar listo para pelear sin problemas en un plazo de dos meses- ** Agregó la rubia

– **¡Dos meses!** –Exclamo Sasuke alterado, Sakura asintió nerviosamente ante la reacción del pelinegro - ** ¿Estás segura?-** pregunto Sasuke, rogando de que la kunoichi se hubiera equivocado

–**Estoy segura… si tratas de pelear o esforzaste de más, en menos tiempo, la lesión puede empeorar-** Sasuke se quedo en silencio. De pronto escucharon unos cuantos golpes, como si algo hubieran destrozado – ¡**Quiero matar!-** se escucho por toda la casa - ** Rayos es Juugo, y yo aquí postrado en esta cama- ** Sakura miró a Sasuke que apretaba los puños - ** ¿Qué tiene?- **

-**El sello maldito, y en su caso soy el único que puede controlarlo- ** A la cabeza de Sakura llegaron los recuerdos de la ves que vio a Sasuke con aquel sello. Sintió una opresión en su pecho de solo recordar aquella vez. Salió corriendo de la habitación

– **No te acerques a él-** Gritó Sasuke


	9. La única que me puede ayudar

Lamento la tardanza… Motivos de salud me han mantenido lejos del Pc T_T de Internet Wuaaa! Pero poco a poco vuelvo. Ya actualice "Un sentimiento" y ahora seguía esta historia. Espero que disfruten el capi!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Vaya que ayudan a mejorar el ánimo y a mejorar!

Saludos!

**9. La única que me puede ayudar**

Corrió hacia el lugar en el cual se escuchaban los gritos de Juugo, Naruto, Suigetsu y Karin. Al llegar pudo observar que Naruto y Suigetsu trataban de inmovilizar a Juugo y a Karin tirada en el suelo, con claras marcas de haber recibido un golpe, decidió acercarse –**No lo suelten-** ordeno Sakura, moviéndose rápidamente toco la frente de Juugo y dreno un poco de su chakra, al instante el shinobi volvió a recuperar su cordura y miró agradecido a la kunoichi que lo había ayudado. **–Muchas… Gracias…- **Fueron las palabras que menciono el shinobi antes de marcharse hacia el jardín

-**Vaya… suerte que pudiste controlar a Juugo, Sasuke es el único que lo puede detener sin tener que atacarlo. Si hubieras llegado más tarde lo habría tenido que nockear-** explico Suigetsu dirigiéndose a ayudar a Karin –** Tal parece que te pillo desprevenida-** le sonrió, Karin lo miró enfurecida –** Eso no te importa-** Dicho eso se marcho a su habitación.

Naruto observo hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba Juugo

-** ¿Qué le paso?... digo, esas marcas… eran parecidas a las que tenía Sasuke-** Sakura desvió su mirada –** Es el sello maldito, Juugo también lo tiene. Pero al contrario de Sasuke el no puede controlarlo- **

Naruto iba a hablar, cuando la voz de Sasuke lo detiene –** ¡Suigetsu!- **el shinobi nombrado desaparece dejando a los ninjas de Konoha solos –** Sakura ¿Qué haremos ahora?- ** la chica miró a su compañero confundida -** ¿A que te refieres?-** Naruto miró hacia el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Suigetsu ** -** ** A Sasuke… sabes que debemos llevarlo a Konoha. Yo puedo…- **

**-No sigas-**interrumpió la kunoichi-** No lo llevaré, por lo menos no aun. Se que llevarlo devuelta a Konoha a sido siempre nuestro sueño, nuestra promesa…pero yo no lo arriesgare…no puedo…no puedo hacerlo-** la voz de la ex pelirrosa se ahogo en un pequeño sollozo, Naruto comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga. Ella aun amaba a Sasuke y podía anteponer su deber como Shinobi, uno de sus sueños y su vida, por que aquel chico estuviera bien.

– **Ah, el teme es un idiota con suerte, tú aun lo amas. Ya quisiera yo que alguien me amará tanto como tú quieres a ese baka-** exclamo Naruto. Sakura lo observo asombrada y divertida a la vez. Y es que existía una persona que amaba a Naruto tanto como Sakura amaba a Sasuke, Hinata. Pero lamentablemente para ella, Naruto era muy despistado para darse cuenta.

– **Hay Naruto…si supieras-** mencionó Sakura dejándose caer en el sofá - ** Esa persona que tú dices existe y de seguro esta esperando a que regreses- **En ese instante ven acercarse a Suigetsu –** Sasuke me pidió que les mostrará sus habitaciones, ah y Sakura dijo que mañana temprano quería empezar con el tratamiento- ** Sakura asintió un poco molesta. Se puso de pie para seguir a Suigetsu, cuando escucho los pasos de Naruto dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de Sasuke

- ** Ahora me va a oír ese teme. Sakura no es su empleada, es su amiga- ** Antes de que Sakura y Suigetsu pudieran reaccionar Naruto ya había entrado en la habitación de Sasuke.

-**Creo que esa conversación será para largo. Vamos te muestro tu habitación, debes descansar-** Suigetsu comenzó a caminar seguido por una desconfiada Sakura -** ¿Acaso no temes a que podamos atacarlos mientras duermen y llevarnos a Sasuke?-**preguntó Sakura. Suigetsu se detuvo y miró a la kunoichi con su típica sonrisa

– **Estoy seguro de que no lo harían, pues ya tuvieron oportunidad y no lo hicieron. Además en caso de cualquier cosa, yo no soy tan fácil de derrotar como Karin, y Juugo tampoco lo es…Por cierto este es tú cuarto- **Suigetsu abrió la puerta de la habitación –** Iré por la ropa de cama y vuelvo, no sabíamos que tendríamos visitas como veras-** Sakura entro en el cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la ventana y abrirla para poder apreciar mejor aquel hermoso cielo. La brisa de la noche acaricio su rostro, relajándola.

Pronto Suigetsu regreso con las mantas y se despidió de ella, dejándola descansar. Ese largo día llegaba a su fin, uno de los días más; como decirlo ¿Sorpresivo? ¿Inesperado? Y es que el día que por fin podían poner fin a la promesa de llevar a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha, había llegado. Pero inesperadamente eso no había ocurrido.

Sakura decidió no pensar más y dormirse; arreglo su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Pronto el sueño comenzó a vencerla y es que solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

El pelinegro escucho unos pasos acercarse con rapidez a su habitación, espero a que llamaran a su puerta, pero en vez de eso, vio la puerta abrirse de golpe y la figura del pelirrojo Naruto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-**¿Por qué solo piensas en ti?- ** Grita Naruto

Sasuke lo mira no comprendiendo la pregunta de Naruto -** ¿A que te refieres?-**

Naruto se acerca a la ventana –** Sakura…ella sobrepaso su limite ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?-** Sasuke ahora entendió, Sakura. Era por ella.

-** Hmp- **

**- Teme…Si fuera por mí te llevaría a rastras de vuelta a Konoha. Pero al igual que Sakura no permitiría que corrieras peligro… Ella hoy sobrepaso su límite, y de seguro mañana no estará mejor. Pero se que de seguro se esforzara por ayudarte, aunque ella se vaya desvaneciendo… Así que más vale que empieces a tratarla como a una igual y no como a una empleada…ella es mi amiga y tuya también. Aunque no te guste… nosotros somos tus amigos- **

Sasuke lo miró - ** Siguen con eso, ya les dije que ya no hay lazo que me una a ustedes- **Naruto lo miro sonriente –** Pero nos necesitas… bueno a Sakura más que a mí. Y eso no lo puedes negar-**

Naruto se acerco a la puerta y miró a Sasuke –**Descansa teme…te ves terrible-** le saco la lengua a Sasuke y desaparece.

El pelinegro suspiro cansado y enojado –**Tsk…Dobe… Ya verás cuando me recupere-**Amenazó Sasuke –**Así que sobrepaso su límite, y yo que creí que se había vuelto fuerte, sigue siendo una molestia…Aunque necesito de ella para curarme… Luego capturaré al Jinchuriki de 8 colas y podré ir a vengarme de Konoha… ¿Quién sabe y comienzo antes con mis ex compañeros?-** Meditaba un Sasuke cubierto por la oscuridad de su habitación.

La claridad de la habitación, comenzó a molestarle. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos –**Hmm… ¡Que sueño!-** exclamo Sakura. Paulatinamente fijo su vista en el lugar en el que se encontraba, un poco confusa al principio, hasta que recordó –** Es verdad, estamos en el escondite…de Sasuke-** Al pronunciar ese nombre, sintió el latir acelerado de su corazón. Se levanto de la cama, se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto y corrió las cortinas. Al hacerlo se encontró con un paisaje digno de una postal –** Esto…esto es hermoso…-** exclamo asombrada la kunoichi –** Hmm… creo que debo darme una ducha para quitarme esta flojera-**

Pronto Sakura se encontraba en el pasillo buscando a Suigetsu, a Karin o a Juugo, en realidad no tenía idea donde se encontraba el baño –** Que tontería- **pensaba -** ¿Dónde se metieron todos?- ** Se detuvo de golpe ** -¿Le habrán hecho algo a Naruto y escaparon con Sasuke?-** Ante tal pregunta Sakura se dirigió presurosa a la habitación del pelinegro, ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y pudo ver la cara de asombro del pelinegro ** -Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación? Sakura-** Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada en la rubia esperando una respuesta.

La cara de Sakura estaba roja a más no poder y es que además de entrar al cuarto de Sasuke sin pedir permiso alguno, lo tenía frente a ella con el torso desnudo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su reacción y esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas marca Uchiha (Todos los derechos reservados ^_^)

-** Me vas a responder o vas a quedarte viéndome-** le comento Sasuke.

-**Ah…discúlpame…es que no encuentro a nadie y creí que quizás habían atacado a Naruto y habían huido- ** respondió Sakura, aun sin mirar a Sasuke. Este solo bufo cansado –** ¿Crees que me escaparía de la única persona que me puede ayudar?- ** Esto lo dijo en un tono neutral, pero para Sakura eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado "la única persona que lo podía ayudar". Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **Un empujón saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, y pudo ver a Karin abrazada a Sasuke. En ese instante sintió que algo se rompía en su interior - ** Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy temprano para que molestes a mi Sasuke-** dijo la pelirroja. La voz de Sakura no podía salir, más bien trataba de acallar un sollozo

– **Karin…suéltame, te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me toquen- **Sasuke se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja –** Yo…- **Sakura trataba de hablar –** Yo…quería saber donde estaba el baño-** sonrió nerviosamente. Karin le indicó donde se encontraba aquel lugar y desapareció lo más rápido de la habitación de Sasuke.

Se desvistió aletargadamente y se metió bajo la ducha, dejó que el agua masajeara su cuerpo y arrastrara con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Y es que sentía rabia, ira, pena, alegría, un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados - ** Tonta Sakura… esa… cuatro ojos (sin ofender a quienes utilicen lentes) uyyy… siempre que puede abraza a Sasuke. Pero el la aleja… al menos eso dijo Suigetsu. No puedes llorar por una tontera como esa…vamos Sakura, recuerda que eres la única persona que puede ayudar a Sasuke a recuperarse. Y ahí tú si podrás tocar su linda piel y no se podrá negar, ya que no es por placer si no por trabajo ^_^-** razonaba una ahora sonriente Sakura.

Luego de una refrescante ducha y una conversación con su yo interior. Sakura regreso a su habitación para terminar de vestirse ya que Naruto golpeaba la puerta del baño desesperado

–**Quien quiera que sea, salga ya…ES UNA EMERGENCIA**- gritaba el pelirrojo. Sakura tomo sus ropas y se envolvió en una toalla y salió - ** Ya entra de una vez-** golpeó a su amigo al interior del baño y cerro la puerta. Al girarse se encontró con Suigetsu y su típica sonrisa –** Buenos días Sakura, me imagine que dormirías más-** la rubia le sonrió - ** Buenos días Suigetsu… como vez me levante incluso antes que todos ¿Creo?- ** Suigetsu comenzó a caminar –** Te equivocas, Sasuke se despierta antes que todos ¿o cuando lo fuiste a ver estaba dormido?-** comento el shinobi. Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron –** No, él estaba despierto…pero yo solo fui a ver si no había escapado…A todo esto ¿Cómo sabes que estuve en la habitación de Sasuke si vienes recién levantándote? –**

Suigetsu señalo sonriendo hacia el final del pasillo, desde el cual se podía ver venir a una malhumorada Karin **– Ella me lo dijo, esta furiosa por que siempre se levanta temprano para tratar de estar con Sasuke a solas, y este siempre la manda a volar…Pero hoy tú estabas antes y Sasuke no te había echado. Por eso esta furiosa ^_^-** Suigetsu se alejo y Sakura entro en su habitación antes de toparse con la pelirroja con rabia.


	10. Fase 1

Hola! Mmm ¡Lamento la tardanza! A pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actulice U_U.

Mi salud, problemas con el Pc, y de dinero me obligaron a alejarme un poco, sin embargo continue escribiendo, aunque no podía subir la conti. Asi que ahora que algunos de mis problemas han disminuido (más no desaparecidos) Aprovecho y actualizo, espero les guste, tanto como a mi!

Trataré de subir lo antes posible el otro capi... pero ya no desaparacere tanto como lo hice, ya no! ^_^

Sin más, a leer!

**10. Fase 1**

En el interior de su habitación, Sakura se vistió pausadamente, una vez lista se coloco a revisar las cosas que le quedaban en su mochila. Al terminar llego a la conclusión de que tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas, sobretodo armas, ya que después de su ardua batalla con los ninjas de la arena, había perdido más de la mitad de sus armas. -** ¿Pero habrá alguna aldea cerca?-** Se pregunto –** Sakura puedo pasar-** Escucho la voz de Naruto –** Pasa Naruto-** La rubia al ver a su amigo se quedo sorprendida, ya no era pelirrojo, había vuelto a la normalidad, era de nuevo el rubio Naruto –** Ahora si parecemos hermanos-** señalo Sakura. Naruto se sonrió ante tal comentario - ** Ya te gustaría tener un hermano tan guapo como yo-** De respuesta recibió un cojín en su rostro –** Dobe-** Naruto se detuvo al igual que Sakura, ambos se miraron entendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba en esos momentos por sus cabezas – **Suena tan nostálgico en estos momentos-** comento el rubio. Sakura suspiro -**¿Cuándo regreso tú cabello a la normalidad?-** Cambiando el tema.

- ** No sé… creo que fue en la noche… si ahora que recuerdo me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero tenía tanto sueño que creí que era un sueño-** comento Naruto rascándose la cabeza –** El dolor es parte de los efectos secundarios… Pero creí que te vería pelirrojo por más tiempo- **Sakura se sonrió –** Oye y ¿Por qué a ti no se te pasa el efecto? Si mal no recuerdo tú te tomaste la pastilla antes que yo- **Pregunto un confundido rubio –** No tengo la menor idea… quizás en un rato más vuelva a la normalidad-.**

**-Oye Sakura… Sasuke ¿estará bien? Digo podrá volver a caminar-** Sakura comprendió perfectamente la preocupación que tenía Naruto, pero ella estaba segura de poder curar al pelinegro –** No te preocupes lo hará… recuerda con quien estas hablando Naruto-** sonrió la rubia –** Ja, veo que se te a pegado la humildad de la Anciana Tsunade- **Sakura solo sonrió y salio de la habitación seguida del rubio.

Caminaron hasta llegar al living. Se sentían incómodos, no había nadie y tenían hambre. Sakura suspiro y decidió salir al jardín, Naruto en cambio se fue directo a la cocina.

Naruto se encontraba registrando la cocina en busca de algo para comer, cuando entro Juugo –** Buenos días- **Naruto pego un salto de sorpresa –** Ahhh… Buenos días…eto… yo…yo solo- **Juugo comprendió de inmediato –** Tenemos que ir a comprar provisiones, así que deberás conformarte con ir a comer alguna fruta del jardín-** comento el shinobi. Naruto no lo podía creer, comer unas míseras frutas en vez de un desayuno abundante y contundente. Sasuke de seguro era un tacaño y solo mantenía la comida suficiente para no morir de inanición –** Je… Entonces iré por unas frutas, nos vemos-** El rubio salio rápidamente de la cocina, directo hacia el jardín. Una vez ahí se acerco a Sakura para informarle lo de la comida.

-**Oye Sakura, parece que… ¿Qué tienes?-** Sakura mantenía una mano tapando algo en su brazo derecho –** Nada… no es nada ^_^U-** Naruto elevo una ceja mirando dudoso a su amiga –** Ah…Sakura, no sabes mentir ¿Acaso estas herida?-** la rubia se sonrió, ¿cuando Naruto se había vuelto tan observador? Al parecer si había cambiado después de todo –** Esta bien… en la pelea, me hirieron el brazo con un kunai y como quiero comenzar hoy mismo con el tratamiento de Sasuke, no usaré mi chakra-** Naruto vio como la kunoichi se vendaba el brazo y lo cubría con la tela que ella llevaba en parte de sus brazos. -** ¿Y bien, que ibas a decirme?-** Naruto bufó enojado y le contó lo que Juugo le había dicho –** Así que tienen que ir a comprar provisiones… -** Sakura se fue caminando hacia la casa, dejando a Naruto con cara de no entender nada, pronto salio de ese estado y fue a buscar algo que comer.

En la habitación del pelinegro se encontraban Suigetsu y Karin. Ambos shinobis se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, ante la cansada vista de Sasuke **–Ya les dije…-** Sasuke alzo la voz –** Deben ir a ese pueblo y traer provisiones, y algunas ropas y no se lo que se les ocurra que haga falta, ya que estaremos un buen tiempo en este lugar- ** Karin iba a hablar, pero Suigetsu se adelanto –** Manda a Karin sola, ella es chica y de seguro comprar no se le hará difícil- ** Karin le golpeo la cabeza –** Claro y quien crees que traerá las cosas ¿Yo?... Además, Sasuke ¿cuando se marcharan esos dos?-** Sasuke miro fríamente a sus subordinados –** Cuando yo este bien… Así que deben traer comida para seis, y véanles algo de ropa, ya que ellos no deben haber traído nada- ** Suigetsu miro sonriente como el rostro de la pelirroja se contraía de rabia - ** A esa yo no le compró nada, que lo haga este estúpido-** Dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

-** ¿Y por que no me acompaña Sakura? No me desagradaría su compañía… ^w^- ** Sasuke se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana –** ¿Sasuke, puedo pasar?-** la voz de Sakura se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke asintió y Suigetsu fue a abrir la puerta, Sakura entro y se quedo a un lado de la puerta bajo la fría mirada del pelinegro -** ¿Qué quieres?-** Sakura tomo aire y hablo –** Se que tus compañeros irán por provisiones… yo quiero ir con ellos- ** Suigetsu sonrió y Sasuke volvió su mirada a la nada – **No**- fue la respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura lo miró enojada –** Solo te estaba avisando, no pedí tú permiso- ** El pelinegro se sorprendió por la respuesta de su ex compañera - ** Pues no iras, creí que necesitabas descansar para iniciar con el tratamiento ¿O me equivoco?- ** Sakura se quedo en silencio, lo que decía Sasuke era verdad. Ella quería realizar la primera fase lo antes posible - ** Al menos deja que Naruto vaya-** susurro la kunoichi. La mirada de Sasuke se volvió hacia ella. –** Que vaya, pero si se pierde ese es su problema- ** Sakura lo miró mal y se acerco a la cama - ** Si le pasa algo a Naruto, olvídate de que te ayudaré-** Suigetsu observaba aquella ¿conversación? En silencio –** No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargaré de que no se pierda - ** Sakura se giró hacia Suigetsu** -** ** Gracias… ^_^… Por cierto Sasuke, iré a buscar unas cosas que necesito y comenzaré con tú tratamiento- ** Sakura salió de la habitación. Suigetsu también se iba a marchar cuando –** Crees que esta Sakura sea algo de la otra Sakura, de la pelirrosa digo… Es que se parecen bastante… ahhh… creo que no me será difícil escoger algo para ella, solo pensaré en la linda pelirrosa… Que la pases bien- ** Suigetsu salió de la habitación, y Sasuke apretó los puños visiblemente irritado, luego se dejo caer en los almohadones mirando hacia el techo –** Baka… si supieras que ambas son la misma persona… Se nota que no sabe distinguir a las personas, con solo ver sus ojos se puede reconocer a Sakura…-** Sasuke cerro sus ojos cansado.

La cara de Naruto era de suma alegría, iría a comprar provisiones a un pueblo –** Dios existe… ahora que llegue a ese pueblo iré al primer puesto de ramen que vea-** Pensaba el rubio alegremente.

-**Parece que no te sacan a pasear muy seguido-** comentó burlonamente la pelirroja mirando a Naruto. –** ¿Eh?... que no sales muy seguido… y a mi que me importa-** Contraataco Naruto desapareciendo rápidamente en dirección a un puesto de ramen –** Ese estúpido, si no fuera porque Sasuke nos prohibió hacerle algo a él o a esa… este tonto ya estaría muerto-**

-** Si Karin, como tú digas. Ve mejor a comprar lo que Sasuke te dijo… mientras yo vigilaré al chico e iré a comprar algunas cosas- ** Suigetsu se alejo de su compañera; esta al verse sola bufo enojada y comenzó con la _misión que le había dado Sasuke_**.**

Sakura se encontraba tendida en su cama. La verdad era que se encontraba aun cansada, pero su chakra estaba bien; y podría realizar la primera fase del tratamiento de Sasuke. Se puso de pie y rebusco entre sus cosas una píldora para recuperar su fuerza física y no fallar en la primera fase, ya que eso sería muy peligroso para él y para ella. Decidida se encamino hacia la habitación del pelinegro, una vez en ella - ** Bien… ahora debes colocarte boca abajo-** Ordeno la rubia kunoichi. Sasuke asintió y trato de hacerlo, pero le resultaba difícil. Sakura se acerco a él - ** Yo te ayudo- **Sasuke no dijo nada y se dejo ayudar por su ex compañera. En esos instantes se sentía sumamente frustrado… ahora dependía de los demás, cuando el siempre fue independiente y decía no necesitar a nadie.

Al estar Sasuke boca abajo, Sakura acerco sus manos a la polera de Sasuke y poco a poco comenzó a subirla - ** Primero destensare tus músculos para que mi chakra pueda fluir con mayor rapidez y eficacia por tú columna-** explico Sakura. Sasuke solo asintió y cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de las manos de Sakura en su espalda –** Debo admitir que esto me relaja… en algo tenía que ser buena ¿no?-** pensaba el pelinegro mientras disfrutaba de aquel relajante masaje.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, y Sakura retiro las manos de la espalda de Sasuke y se enderezaba para estirar su cuerpo adolorido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición –** Bien… ahora comenzara lo difícil-** Sakura miró a Sasuke –** Va a ser doloroso al principio, pero a medida que pase el tiempo ira pasando… trata de no moverte tanto… ya que necesito concentración y enfocarme en el punto exacto donde estas lastimado-** Sasuke asintió –** En todo caso no pensaba moverme, yo se aguantar el dolor-** recalcó Sasuke en su típico tono orgulloso –** Si claro, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy fuerte. A quien quiere impresionar con su orgullo-** pensaba Sakura -** Ahora voy a empezar-**

El chakra de Sakura empezó a emanar de sus manos y a infiltrarse en la espalda de Sasuke. Este a su vez apretó la almohada que tenía y contrajo su cara en una clara muestra de dolor. Poco a poco Sakura fue aumentado el flujo de chakra, y el cuerpo de Sasuke poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al dolor.

En la Aldea, Naruto y Suigetsu comían su cuarto tazón de ramen y es que Naruto ya había convertido al shinobi que lo acompañaba en un fanático de aquel plato tan amado por el rubio –** Te dije que esto era sabroso, no puedo creer que no te gustara-** Alegó Naruto mirando como Suigetsu terminaba su plato –** La verdad es que tenías razón, pero es que la última vez que probé ramen estaba asqueroso y desde ahí que no he querido probarlo de nuevo.**

**-Ahora sabes de lo que te perdías… ¿Te parece si compramos unos instantáneos para llevar?-** Pregunto Naruto –** Genial… Vamos entonces antes de que nos alcance Karin y nos arruine la compra-**

Caminaron por la Aldea en busca de un almacén, pero cuando pasaban por un local de ropa, Suigetsu se detuvo –** Naruto, espera… tengo que comprar algo para Sakura y para ti… digo Sasuke, nos ordeno que les compráramos algo ya que ustedes no deben haber traído mucho…- ** Suigetsu se giro, a él se le había ocurrido comprarle la ropa a Sakura, y ahora le daba vergüenza entrar –** El teme… porque no le dijo a Karin que le comprara algo a Sakura, bueno ella es chica y sabe más de eso ¿O no?- **

-** Bueno… en realidad así lo hizo, pero Karin no quiso-** comento el shinobi entrando en aquella tienda seguido por Naruto.

Al entrar a la tienda ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos. Todas las jóvenes que se encontraban en aquel lugar los observaban, pronto la mayoría comenzaba a murmurar cosas. Una señora, que parecía ser la dueña, se acerco a ellos -** ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo jóvenes?-** Ambos asintieron –** Ne… buscamos ropa para una amiga-** Comento Naruto –** Bien, y de que clase… digo deportiva, casual, de fiesta…-** Los chicos se miraron aterrados –** Bueno… no sabemos, solo que sea algo cómodo-**

**-Algo cómodo… pasen por acá… en este lado hay mucha ropa holgada y deportiva, ustedes elijan y busquen la talla que se adecue a su amiga- ** explico la dueña –** ¿Talla?- ** Los dos shinobis suspiraron cansados –** Y yo que creí que esto sería fácil-** menciono Naruto

Habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde que Sakura había iniciado con el tratamiento.

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza lentamente. Al hacerlo, pudo ver que Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados y claramente concentrada en lo que realizaba. La vista de Sasuke no se desvió de su ex compañera, es más ahora la observaba detenidamente. Su cabello largo y rubio, su rostro, sus labios, su cuerpo… -** Cálmate Uchiha… es Sakura Haruno, Sakura aquella chica que te seguía a todos lados, tú ex compañera de equipo, la molestia, la que te ayudo en varias ocasiones… arriesgando… su vida… Sakura…-** los pensamientos de Sasuke lo traicionaban, cerró sus ojos para tratar de alejar aquellos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente –** Siempre molestando-** pensó. Un quejido lo saco de sus reclamos emocionales, posó su mirada en la kunoichi y pudo observar que claramente algo le pasaba, su rostro reflejaba dolor -** ¿Qué le pasará, será acaso por esta técnica?-** pensaba el pelinegro, inconcientemente apretó los puños - ** Un… poco más y termino-** Menciono Sakura, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de la kunoichi. Aquella chica estaba pálida y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. De pronto su chakra dejo de salir y sus ojos se abrieron mirando directamente al pelinegro –** Termine… con esto… argh…-** Sakura no pudo terminar ya que cayo desmayada a un lado de la cama del pelinegro –** ¡Sakura!... Oye responde… ¿Qué te pasa?-** Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Sasuke bufo molesto, no con Sakura, sino con él ya que en esos momentos no podía hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera levantarla del suelo y colocarla en un lugar más cómodo – ¡**Juugo!-** Gritó Sasuke. A los pocos minutos el gran shinobi se encontraba entrando a la habitación de su líder -** ¿Qué paso? ** Pregunto al ver a la kunoichi inconsciente en el suelo –** No lo sé, levántala del suelo y ponla a mi lado- ** Ordeno Sasuke. Juugo miró por unos instantes a su líder y luego tomo a Sakura en sus brazos, dejándola a un lado de Sasuke, al que luego tuvo que ayudar a cambiar de posición **–No sería mejor que la llevará a su cuarto-** comento Juugo. Sasuke lo miró -** ¿Crees que puedo hacerle algo?-** Pregunto fríamente, Juugo bajo la vista –** No… en ningún momento… es solo que tú también debes descansar- ** respondió. Sasuke observo a la chica que estaba a su lado y explico a Juugo -** ¿Qué pasaría si te descontrolas y la atacas?… Ella no podría defenderse, en cambio si esta a mi lado, tú no le podrías hacer nada-** Juugo observo a Sakura - ** Si, tienes razón… no me podría perdonar si llegara a lastimar a la señorita Sakura… ella, además de ti, me puede calmar… ahora que ella esta cerca, siento tranquilidad… Bien, iré por algunas plantas y le haré una infusión para cuando despierte-** Juugo salió, dejando a un Sasuke un poco confundido por su reacción.

-**Otro más que has dejado prendado de ti-** dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura. Su vista se sorprendió al notar como el cabello de la kunoichi volvía a su color natural. Una de las manos del pelinegro tomo unas hebras de cabello –** Estúpido Suigetsu, ahora si que no se apartara de tú lado… Creo que Juugo tiene razón, a tú lado me siento tranquilo-** Sasuke soltó el cabello de Sakura y cerró sus ojos cansado.

Espero les haya gustado el capi, en el próximo capi veremos como les va a Naruto y Suigetsu con las compras :) y a ver si Sasuke le da el beso a Saku para que despierte ^o^

Nos leemos! Que esten bien!

Kotexan


	11. ¿Qué me ocurre?

**11. ¿Qué me ocurre?**

La mirada de Naruto se poso sobre cada una de las jóvenes que se encontraban en la tienda. Algunas se sonrojaban ante la mirada de aquel muchacho alto, rubio y de ojos azules –** Es como ella-** dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de la chica a la cual estaba señalando. Suigetsu se acerco a Naruto y ambos asintieron mirando a la chica, que en esos momentos se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar –** Espera-** gritó Naruto. La joven se detuvo nerviosa y vio como el chico se acercaba a ella -** ¿Qué… que quieres?-** Pregunto la joven –** Eh… yo… me podrías ayudar a buscarle algo a una amiga-** pregunto un sonriente Naruto -** ¿Qué te ayude?- **volvió a preguntar la joven –** Si, es que no tenemos idea de lo que le podría gustar, ni su talla… y bueno tú te pareces un poco a ella-** La joven vio a ambos shinobis y suspiro cansinamente –** Esta bien, veamos que puedo encontrar para su amiga- ** Naruto dio un salto de alegría, provocando la risa de todos los que observan a ambos jóvenes.

Pronto y gracias a la ayuda de aquella joven, Suigetsu y Naruto estaban pagando las prendas que le llevarían a Sakura –** Gracias por ayudarnos-** le dicen ambos shinobis a la joven, bajo la atenta mirada de las demás chicas, ella les sonríe –** No fue nada, espero que a su amiga le guste lo que escogí… Bueno debo irme… Adiós-** La chica sale de la tienda, seguida por Naruto y Suigetsu.

Una vez en la calle, ellos nuevamente le agradecen y se marchan –** Creo que la dejaste flechada, Naruto-** comenta Suigetsu al ver como la chica aun estaba parada en aquel lugar y con la mirada puesta en Naruto. Este a su vez desvía su mirada hacia la chica –** Cuídate-** le grita Naruto, la chica se sobresalta y sale corriendo de ese lugar con su cara sonrojada.

-** Ves, te lo dije-** corrobora Suigetsu. Naruto no le presta atención y sigue caminando buscando una tienda donde vendan ramen instantáneo.

Una suave brisa acarició su rostro, instándolo a despertar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y extendió los brazos para estirar su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella cama. A su lado estaba Sakura, la cual recordó, se había desmayado al terminar con la Primera Fase de su tratamiento.

Dudoso, se volvió hacia la chica y acerco una de sus manos al rostro de la joven –** Sakura, despierta-** Sasuke movió un poco a Sakura, pero ella no volvía en sí. El pelinegro de pronto se alarmó –**No me digas que tú…-** activo su sharingan y pudo notar que el chakra de Sakura, estaba bajo pero no para que ella aún no recuperara la conciencia. Entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto

**Flash Back **

-**¿Por qué solo piensas en ti?- ** Grita Naruto. Sasuke lo mira no comprendiendo la pregunta de Naruto -** ¿A que te refieres?-** Naruto se acerca a la ventana –** Sakura…ella sobrepaso su limite ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?-** Sasuke ahora entendió, Sakura. Era por ella.

-** Hmp- **

-** Teme…Si fuera por mí te llevaría a rastras de vuelta a Konoha. Pero al igual que Sakura no permitiría que corrieras peligro… Ella hoy sobrepaso su límite, y de seguro mañana no estará mejor. Pero se que de seguro se esforzara por ayudarte, aunque ella se vaya desvaneciendo…**

**Fin flash Back**

Se incorporo un poco sobre las almohadas y observó a la pelirrosa –** Tonta… sí no estabas lista no deberías haber comenzado con el tratamiento… Siempre poniendo el bienestar de los demás antes que el tuyo- ** Le recrimino Sasuke, acariciando una de las mejillas de Sakura. Al notar lo que estaba haciendo, retiro su mano velozmente y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

Pasaban los minutos y aquel silencio comenzaba a irritar a Sasuke, de pronto sintió como la pelirrosa se movía, cerro sus ojos inconcientemente; como queriéndose hacer el dormido, en ese preciso instante volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe al sentir uno de los brazos de Sakura sobre su cintura y a la chica más cerca de él. Al tratar de retirar el brazo de la pelirrosa, pudo ver que tenía el brazo vendado y que aquella venda estaba manchada con sangre –** De seguro la hirieron en aquella pelea-** comento en voz alta. Comenzó a retirar las vendas con cuidado, cuando lo hizo, pudo observar que la herida de la pelirrosa se había vuelto a abrir, pero no sangraba mucho. -** ¿Y ahora que hago?… si llamo a Juugo quizás te despiertes… pero si no… no te podré curar el brazo… Grrr…. Eres una molestia…. –**Exclamo un irritado Sasuke -**¡JUUGO!-**

En un par de minutos Juugo llegaba a la habitación de Sasuke -** ¿Qué ocurre?- ** Juugo dio una mirada rápida hacia su líder y la pelirrosa, entonces se fijó en las vendas que estaban sobre las mantas –** Trae el botiquín… Sakura tiene un brazo lastimado-** Juugo asintió y salió rápidamente en busca del botiquín. Mientras Sasuke no hacia más que apreciar más de cerca a su ex compañera, su cabello largo y rosa –** Recuerdo cuando lo cortaste para poder ayudarnos- ** Menciono. Bajo la mirada a su rostro –** Cuando ese shinobi del sonido te lastimo… pero bien que le di su merecido-** concluyo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Continuo con su "reconocimiento" - ** No me extraña que Suigetsu y Juugo estén prendados de ti… debo reconocer que te has vuelto muy hermosa…-** Sasuke lentamente se acerco al rostro de la pelirrosa, se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso, lo sabía pero no se detenía. A solo centímetros de los labios de la chica, se aparto apresuradamente ya que escucho los acelerados pasos que se acercaban -** ¿Qué rayos me paso?- ** se pregunto el pelinegro internamente, mientras observaba como Juugo se apresuraba a sacar las cosas necesarias para atender la herida de la pelirrosa -** ¿Será por esa herida que no despierta?-** pregunto Juugo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del brazo de Sakura.

Juugo miraba a Sakura preocupado, ya se estaba anocheciendo y ella no volvía en sí -** ¿De seguro ella esta bien?... –** el shinobi mira a su líder, el cual parece no escucharlo ya que continua vendando el brazo de la kunoichi –** Sasuke…te pregunte si ella…-**

**-Esta bien Juugo, Sakura esta bien… solo que gasto muchas energías en mí y por eso esta exhausta, ¿entendiste?-** respondió Sasuke un poco irritado –** Ya veo…-** Juugo dejo el botiquín en el velador de Sasuke y tomo las vendas ensangrentadas para ir a botarlas. Al solo contacto con las vendas, Juugo comenzó a sentirse extraño. Sasuke lo notó y hablo fuerte –** Cálmate Juugo-** el shinobi poso su vista en Sasuke y luego en Sakura **– Estoy bien Sasuke… es extraño, pero al tocar la sangre de Sakura…sentí que el sello disminuyo… es extraño-** Juugo salió de la habitación, dejando a un Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

-** En los exámenes Chunnin, cuando peleamos contra esos ninjas del sonido… Sakura… gracias a ella me pude controlar ¿Por qué será?-** meditaba Sasuke.

Nuevamente sus ojos estaban posados en su ex compañera, la cual dormía placidamente –** Que envidia-** comentó Sasuke –** Tú… tan tranquila y yo aquí sin poder dormir… me pregunto ¿Qué soñaras?-** El pelinegro cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir –** Estúpida… ¿quien te crees para abrazarlo así?... Hn… Tonta Sakura… olvídalo-** Sasuke contemplaba y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la kunoichi, espero a que ella siguiera hablando, pero tal parece que ella no iba a hablar más –** Hn… ¿Será posible… que tú?... Argg… me hace mal esta cerca de ustedes… me vuelven débil-** Señalo el shinobi, mientras intentaba girarse hasta darle la espalda a su acompañante –** Debí dejar que Juugo te llevará a tu pieza-** finalizo Sasuke, para después cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

-** Tarda mucho… ¿Estas seguro que nos encontrara?-** pregunto Naruto –** No te preocupes, ella nos encontrara fácilmente, en eso es especialista- **señalo Suigetsu –**Pero ya esta anocheciendo-** menciono Naruto

**-Aquí estoy-** Ambos shinobis se dieron vuelta y bufaron cansados. Esa chica traía una gran cantidad de bolsas. Se notaba que era kunoichi, ya que una chica normal no tardaría en caerse con semejante cantidad de bolsas -**¿Qué esperan para ayudarme?-** Los shinobis tomaron algunas bolsas y comenzaron a caminar –** Vamos a aumentar la velocidad para llegar antes que anochezca-** ordeno Karin. Naruto y Suigetsu solo asintieron ya que lo único que querían era llegar pronto a la casa y descansar –** Ojala y Sakura cocinara algo-** Dijo Naruto. Suigetsu sonrió –** No creo…esos tres deben haber comido frutas todo el día, ya que no había más-** Karin sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero –**Creo que Sasuke me debe estar esperando-** comento la pelirroja con estrellitas en sus ojos –** Lo dudo gafotas, recuerda que Sakura se quedo con él… de seguro en su compañía ni hambre le dio-** replico Suigetsu, mirando de reojo la reacción de su compañera –** Vamos apresúrense-** Karin y Suigetsu observaron como Naruto había aumentado la velocidad y se alejaba cada vez más –** Ves, el también piensa lo mismo-** Mencionó Suigetsu. Pronto los tres shinobis consumistas estaban llegando a la casa. 


	12. Miradas

**12. Miradas asesinas, acusadoras, sorprendidas en fin… Miradas**

– **Vamos a aumentar la velocidad para llegar antes que anochezca-** ordeno Karin. Naruto y Suigetsu solo asintieron ya que lo único que querían era llegar pronto a la casa y descansar –** Ojala y Sakura cocinara algo-** Dijo Naruto. Suigetsu sonrió –** No creo…esos tres deben haber comido frutas todo el día, ya que no había más-** Karin sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero –**Creo que Sasuke me debe estar esperando-** comento la pelirroja con estrellitas en sus ojos –** Lo dudo gafotas, recuerda que Sakura se quedo con él… de seguro en su compañía ni hambre le dio-** replico Suigetsu, mirando de reojo la reacción de su compañera –** Vamos apresúrense-** Karin y Suigetsu observaron como Naruto había aumentado la velocidad y se alejaba cada vez más –** Ves, el también piensa lo mismo-** Mencionó Suigetsu. Pronto los tres shinobis consumistas estaban llegando a la casa. 

***Lo que sigue***

Estaba durmiendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, relajado. Y es que sentía una paz que lo rodeaba y lo hacia olvidar, por un momento, ese sentimiento de venganza que se encontraba en su interior y que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. De pronto percibió unas presencias cerca de él. Abrió los ojos y escucho como la puerta se golpeaba en la pared, debido a la fuerza con la que había sido abierta.

-**SASUKE he regresado mira lo… ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTA EN TÚ CAMA?- **exigió su compañera de equipo, señalando a Sakura -**Tsk… deja de gritar… y esas no son formas de entrar en mi habitación, te lo he dicho miles de veces- **respondió él fríamente -**¿Qué hace esta aquí?-** preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja. La cual miraba asesinamente a la chica que dormía placidamente al lado del pelinegro.

Se escucharon otros pasos acercarse -**Oye Sasuke has visto a… SAKURA- **Naruto se quedo inmóvil, viendo a sus amigos juntos en la misma cama -**¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están parados aquí? ¿Qué están mirando?-**Suigetsu empuja a Karin y a Naruto para saber que es lo que tanto veían. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, lo que vio lo dejo estático. Sasuke estaba en la cama con una chica y no cualquier chica. Era Sakura, la pelirrosa, la chica que le había robado el corazón a primera vista.

La mirada asesina de Sasuke se posó sobre todos los shinobis ahí presentes. ¿Quiénes se creían para mirarlo acusadoramente? Y más encima, Sakura aun no despertaba. Tendría que afrontar esa situación solo –**Molestia-** pensó mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa –** Sakura esta…-** alcanzo a pronunciar Sasuke. Ya que un preocupado Naruto se acerca a su compañera y toma una de sus manos, acercándola hasta su rostro –** Eres una necia, sabias que te ocurriría esto si no te recuperabas por completo, pero claro… es el teme quien te necesita-** Naruto fijó su mirada en Sasuke – **Te lo dije… -** El rubio tomo a su compañera en brazos y se la llevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin.

-**Ella… ella era la chica del mercado-** mencionó de pronto Suigetsu. Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke –** Y recién vienes a darte cuenta-** pensaba Sasuke –** Siempre fue ella… es solo que no querían que los reconocieran, es todo-** explico el pelinegro, mientras dirigía su fría mirada hacia el shinobi que sonreía feliz –** Por eso el idiota ese ahora es rubio… Pero… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí, en ****tú**** cama, a ****tú**** lado?-** preguntó Karin.

-** Solo dormía, ya la viste. Esta exhausta por que hoy comenzó con mi tratamiento y tal parece que esa técnica la deja sin fuerzas. Eso es todo y ahora váyanse, quiero descansar-** exigió Sasuke.

Karin salio furiosa de la habitación, mientras que Suigetsu se quedo mirando el paisaje al igual que Sasuke –** Debe ser el destino-** menciono Suigetsu. Sasuke levantó una ceja, no entendiendo a que se refería su compañero –** Yo que creí que nunca la volvería a ver, y ahora estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo… si esto no es el destino, debo tener mucha suerte-** indico el shinobi, retirándose de la habitación de Sasuke. Este último bufó molesto y se volvió a recostar –** Destino… Hmp… solo es casualidad…- **insinuó Sasuke antes de cerrar sus ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Sasu*Saku

La mañana se hacia presente en las habitaciones. Juugo y Suigetsu eran los primeros en levantarse. Uno preocupado y otro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-** ¿Habrá despertado la señorita Sakura?-** exclamo Juugo. La sonrisa del rostro de Suigetsu desapareció, de pronto había recordado el estado de la pelirrosa. Dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de la chica y guió sus pasos hasta quedar frente a su puerta. Dio dos golpes y sintió un pequeño murmullo –**Sakura… ¿Estas despierta? ¿Estas bien?-**

Juugo permanecía en silencio a un lado de su compañero. Suigetsu iba a llamar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un rubio frotándose los ojos tratando de espabilarse –** Ne… ¿no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer, que estar despertando a la gente tan temprano?-** Los miembros de Taka se miraron entre sí con cara de pregunta, luego Juugo hablo –** ¿No se supone que este es el cuarto de la señorita Sakura?**- Naruto observó a los dos shinobis con atención y luego enarco una ceja - **¿Y por que tanto interés?-** Suigetsu sonrió –** Bueno, no se Juugo pero a mi me gusta Sakura… entonces es obvio que me preocupe por ella ¿No creen?- **confeso Suigetsu, dejando a Naruto con un tic en la ceja y a Juugo con la vista en el suelo –** A si que te gusta Sakura… Hmp… Te aclaro que ella no esta sola, tiene quien la proteja… y ese soy yo-** Suigetsu rió con más fuerza, el rubio si que era protector con su compañera.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de los tres shinobis que fijaron su mirada en quien se acercaba a ellos, Karin. –** ¿Acaso tienen reunión?-** espeto la pelirroja. Tanto Naruto como Suigetsu la ignoraron –** No es una reunión, es solo que queríamos saber como se encuentra la señorita Sakura-** respondió Juugo. Karin bufo molesta. No solo Sasuke, ahora hasta sus propios compañeros se preocupaban por esa pelirrosa -** ¿Señorita Sakura? Desde cuando… esa no es más que una… -** No alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que un exasperado rubio la interrumpió –** Cuida tus palabras… no permitiré que te refieras a Sakura en ese modo… Sabes perfectamente que ella esta en ese estado por ayudar a Sasuke-** Suigetsu y Juugo asintieron dándole la razón a Naruto y Karin se fue furiosa hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

-** Bien, ahora nos dirás ¿Cómo esta Sakura? Y ¿Qué haces en su cuarto?-** comentó Suigetsu. Naruto se adentro en la habitación y le hizo un gesto a ambos shinobis para que ingresaran. Al entrar inmediatamente posaron su vista sobre la figura que se encontraba acurrucada entre las mantas de la cama, Sakura aun continuaba dormida y parecía que no iba despertar pronto –** Estuve toda la noche velando su sueño… La última vez que uso esa técnica fue para ayudarme y por eso se que solo necesita descansar- **Explico Naruto –** Así que ahora que ya amaneció… me iré a dormir y no quiero saber que ustedes han venido a molestarla… No mejor dormiré aquí**- amenazo Naruto –** Así que salgan que tengo mucho sueño-.** Suigetsu iba a reclamar pero Naruto empujo a ambos shinobis fuera de la habitación y les cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-**Vamos a desayunar Juugo, ya sabemos que se encuentra bien…-** indico Suigetsu encaminándose hacia la cocina –** Si tienes razón, voy a prepararle un rico té para cuando ella despierte- ** menciono Juugo, mientras seguía a su compañero y ambos desaparecían del pasillo.

Mientras en la habitación de Sakura, Naruto se daba vuelta en el sofá –** Ahhhh… es inútil, será mejor que duerma en el suelo-** Se acerco a la cama de Sakura y le quito una de sus mantas –** No hace frío, así que no la necesitaras-** Luego se acomodo a un lado de la cama de la pelirrosa, se cubrió con la manta y cerró sus ojos –** Así que a Suigetsu le gusta Sakura…Hmm… Lo tendré más vigilado, Sakura se merece a alguien mejor que un ninja renegado… aunque ella ama a un… traidor… NO Sasuke no es un traidor… Ahh… Esto se va a volver caótico. Definitivamente no la puedo dejar sola y menos aun con esa loca pelirroja que le tiene ganas al teme de Sasuke y esta celosa de Sakura… Tsk, ahora me dio por pensar y yo que solo quiero dormir… Mejor cuento para quedarme dormido, si eso haré. Un ramen, dos ramen, tres ramen, cuatro ramen…-** Y así prosiguió Naruto, hasta que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo ^_^

Sasu*Saku

La calma reinaba en la habitación de cierto pelinegro que se encontraba totalmente dormido. Y eso era algo raro en él, ya que por lo general se despertaba de madrugada. Pero ahora eran las 9 de la mañana y Sasuke aun dormía.

_**-Sasuke yo…yo te quiero, y por eso si tu te vas… para mi sería igual que estar sola-**_

_**- … -**_

_**-Si te vas… gritaré-**_

_**-Sakura-**_

_**-Sasuke-**_El pelinegro despertó de golpe. Pasó una de sus manos por su frente y bufó cansado. Esos recuerdos nuevamente lo acechaban. Las imágenes que tenía guardadas en su subconsciente aparecían de nuevo y más de lo que el quería, mucho más desde que _**Los perdedores**_ se encontraban cerca de él.

-**Sabía que estarías despierto, Sasuke-** dijo cierta pelirroja. Sasuke posó su mirada fría en la chica que se acercaba a él –**Karin-** La chica se sentó al lado del pelinegro y se apoyo en su hombro –** Tsk… ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me gusta que te me pegues-** Sasuke alejo a la pelirroja - **Ahora vete…-** La chica se levanto de la cama furiosa –** Hmp… pero la otra vez bien que no querías que me alejara de ti-** soltó de repente Karin. Sasuke volvió su mirada gélida hacia la chica –** Ya te dije que olvides eso… No volverá a ocurrir, además yo no recuerdo nada-** Espeto el pelinegro con resentimiento. Un portazo y Karin había salido de la habitación.

-** Hmp… se me olvido decirle que llamara a Suigetsu… debo saber si Sakura despertó y si se encuentra bien-** menciono Sasuke.

Continuará...


	13. Conversación

**13. Una conversación y sentimientos que afloran**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez se sentó en su cama. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Se volvió a recostar y fijo su mirada en el techo. Poco a poco su vista se normalizó –**Hmm… que bien dormí-** se estiro un poco y bostezo cansada –** Ahora que recuerdo… yo estaba en la habitación de Sasuke… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-** La respuesta llego a ella casi al instante –** Vamos dame más… Mmm, así dame más…-** Decía Naruto. Un pequeño tic comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Sakura –** Así, si… tal como me gusta…Mmm… Quiero más… -** La pelirrosa estaba lista para darle un golpe a su amigo –** Quiero más Ramen viejo, si mucho más-** finalizó Naruto. Una pequeña gotita estilo anime apareció en la frente de Sakura –** Nunca cambiara-** expreso la kunoichi. Su vista se posó sobre unas bolsas que se encontraban a los pies de su cama, obviamente las reviso para saber su contenido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –** ¿Serán para mí?… están muy lindas. Ya se… le preguntare a Suigetsu-**

Sasu*Saku

Tres shinobis se encontraban desayunando. Mejor dicho, dos peleaban mientras uno desayunaba tranquilamente –** Estas brava por que ella estaba con Sasuke-** menciono Suigetsu –** Cállate, solo son tonteras. De seguro lo hizo a propósito, conozco a las de su clase-** espeto la pelirroja –** Ja, claro… ella no es como tú-** atacó Suigetsu –** Baka… de seguro ella engaño a Sasuke para quedarse con él-** Juugo dio un último sorbo a su té y hablo –** Te equivocas Karin, ella no lo engaño, es más estaba inconsciente por que esa técnica parece ser muy agotadora. Yo quise llevarla a su habitación, pero Sasuke no me dejó… fue él quien quiso que ella se quedara a su lado-**

Karin bufo molesta y tomo un trago de su café. Suigetsu solo miro su té pensativamente, en ese instante sienten unos pasos acercándose hacia la cocina, prontamente Sakura estaba frente a ellos –** Eto… Buenos días-** Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa ya que todos la miraban fijamente, especialmente Karin que la miraba con rabia –** Buenos días señorita Sakura… preparé un té que seguro le encantara, siéntese yo le sirvo-** Juugo le sonrió amablemente y Sakura no pudo negarse –** Si, gracias-** Suigetsu le acerco una silla –** Veo que estas mejor-** señalo el shinobi –** Si, solo necesitaba descansar-** Sakura tomo un sorbo del té que le sirvió Juugo –** Mmm… Esta buenísimo, tienes que enseñarme como lo haces-** Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del shinobi, el cual se volvió hacia la puerta –** Si… cuando usted quiera-** Se encamino hacia la salida de la cocina –** Espera… Eh… Dime Sakura, no me trates de usted… es que no me gusta, dime Sakura, ¿vale? ^_^- **Ante la sonrisa de la pelirrosa Juugo no hizo más que asentir y salir. Suigetsu sonrió burlescamente y Karin se paró para retirarse de aquel lugar –** Puras tonteras, mejor iré a ver a mi Sasukito-** La pelirroja pasó a un lado de Sakura y la miró despectivamente.

Al verse sola con Suigetsu, Sakura –** Suigetsu… quería preguntarte algo-** El shinobi la miró expectante y le indicó que continuara –** Esas bolsas que hay en mi habitación, ¿Son para mí o son de Karin?-** Con su reluciente sonrisa, Suigetsu hablo –** Como crees que van a ser de ella, esa ropa es para ti. Espero te guste ya que tú amigo y yo tuvimos que pasar por varias cosas para comprarla-** La mente del chico viajo de vuelta a la tienda en la cual habían tenido que pedir la ayuda de una chica para comprar la ropa para Sakura.

Algo cálido sobre su frente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se sonrojó, Sakura estaba muy cerca de él y tenía una mano en su frente y lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos –** ¿Te encuentras bien?, te he estado hablando y tú no me respondes-** Suigetsu negó con la cabeza –** Estoy… bien, estoy bien-** Sakura volvió a su lugar –** Por cierto, ¿A que hora llegaron?-** el ninja fijo su mirada en la ventana de la cocina –** Al anochecer, Karin se tardo más de la cuenta…-** Sakura sonrió y dio un último sorbo a su té y se levanto dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, debía ir a ver que tal había funcionado la primera fase del tratamiento para Sasuke –** Yo que tú esperaría hasta que Karin saliera de ahí-** comentó Suigetsu, Sakura se detuvo confusa –** ¿Salir de donde?-** ella se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirando al shinobi, este por su parte sonrió altaneramente –** Si ella es la chica… ella es la indicada-**pensó –**De la pieza de Sasuke, siempre sale furiosa porque él la echa. Aún no entiende que para Sasuke los sentimientos son debilidades y más el amor. En el solo hay odio-** la mirada de la pelirrosa se ensombreció. Era verdad, ya Sasuke se lo había dicho una vez, los sentimientos te hacen débil y te confunden. Le dio la espalda a Suigetsu y comenzó a caminar –** Te equivocas, yo iba a mi cuarto, quiero probarme esa ropa que me trajeron-**

Sasu*Saku

Camino hasta llegar a su habitación, entro y se dejo caer apoyada a la puerta –**Suigetsu tiene algo de razón… pero yo, siento que eso no es del todo verdad- **Se abrazó a sus piernas y cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente -**¿Qué te dijo Suigetsu?-** Al oír esa voz se incorporo de inmediato, miraba hacia todos lados. Como rayos había llegado ahí, justo ahí, la habitación de Sasuke.

-** Eh… Nada solo tonterías…-** comentó Sakura con una risita nerviosa, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. La pelirrosa adelantándose a que él realizará otra pregunta se acerco a él -**¿Cómo te sientes?-** Sasuke trató de no cambiar el tema, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica evitaba mirarlo -**¿Acaso Suigetsu estuvo hablándole de mí?... Si es así ya verá…-** pensaba él mientras miraba a la chica –** Ya no siento ese dolor que tenía antes, creo que hizo efecto lo que quieras que hayas hecho-** comento. La mirada de Sakura se alegro –** Que esperabas, ya no soy esa niña débil que conociste-** espetó ella con una pequeña sonrisa –** Ahora te revisaré, así que siéntate, por favor- ** Sasuke, ayudado por Sakura se sentó, ella se situó a su lado y nerviosamente metió la mano por su camiseta, y empezó a emanar chakra acariciando la espalda del pelinegro, éste por su parte estaba más que relajado por la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, inconscientemente cerro sus ojos disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos.

El chakra que emanaba de Sakura comenzó a parpadear y Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se recargaba sobre él, ella estaba pálida y sus ojos casi no se mantenían abiertos, Sasuke la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho –** Sakura… Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre?-** el pelinegro movía un poco a la chica para que reaccionara, ella pesadamente abrió sus ojos y trató de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió –** Tranquila… si te paras de golpe de seguro te marearas-** las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un ligero tono rosa, la actitud amable del chico la tenía desconcertada a la vez que verse atrapada entre sus brazos y apoyada a su torso no ayudaba en nada –** Creo que debo descansar un poco más-** Sasuke asintió y soltó a la pelirrosa, ella se incorporó con cuidado, en ese momento Suigetsu llamó a la puerta y entró. Al ver a la pelirrosa en ese lugar sonrió –** No que ibas a tú cuarto-** decía mentalmente el chico mirando de reojo a Sakura –** ¿Y como te sientes? - ** le preguntó a su líder, este le dio una mirada fría, Suigetsu tendría que explicarle que le había dicho a la pelirrosa sobre él –** Bien, creo que la primera fase fue un éxito ¿o no? Sakura- ** la nombrada asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, luego miro al pelinegro –** Más tarde vendré a realizarte unos ejercicios… ahora iré a descansar un rato más-** Sakura salió de la habitación y ambos shinobis continuaron con su charla.

Llegaron a cierto punto de una amena conversación, ya que Suigetsu era muy extrovertido con sus sentimientos y a Sasuke le recordaba a cierto rubio que hablaba hasta por los codos –** Oye Sasuke ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije la otra vez?** – El pelinegro movió su cabeza negativamente -** ¿Que vez?- ** Suigetsu suspiro cansinamente –** Esa vez que llegamos a una aldea en la que se realizaba un festival- ** A la mente de ambos shinobis llegaron las imágenes de aquel suceso.

Flash Back

Un gran alboroto, gente riendo y danzando, música, luces de variados colores y la risa de todas las personas presentes. Un grupo caminaba entre ellos, pronto uno de los integrantes, específicamente Karin se aparto de ellos y les informo que luego los alcanzaría. Los tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a los pies de un templo. Se sentaron en las escalinatas, mientras observaban todo aquella algarabía.

Todas las jóvenes que pasaban por ese lugar, sonreían nerviosas a los ninjas, puesto que eran muy guapos. Suigetsu les sonreía y las saludaba moviendo su mano, Sasuke no las tomaba en cuenta y Juugo sonreía tímidamente.

En cierto momento un pequeño niño se acerco a ellos preguntándoles si habían visto a su mamá, ante la respuesta negativa de los chicos el niño se coloco a llorar, Sasuke bufo enojado y Juugo salió a buscar a la madre del chico. Mientras Suigetsu le mostraba algunos trucos con él agua de un bebedero cercano al templo. Al poco tiempo una desconsolada joven aparecía corriendo hacia el niño, más atrás venía corriendo un joven y Juugo. Luego de darles las gracias por ayudarlos a encontrar a su hijo, la feliz pareja se fue con su pequeño hijo.

- ** Cuando encuentre a la indicada, yo también formaré una familia-** soltó de pronto Suigetsu, llamando la atención de sus compañeros -** ¿La indicada? ¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto Juugo –** A la mujer que me robe el corazón, ja,ja,ja-** él shinobi reía –** Pero si tú ves a alguna linda chica y dices que te enamoraste, y la sigues hasta que consigues que se acueste contigo-** mencionó Sasuke mirando hacia la nada –** Ya, pero eso no vale… ellas son para pasar el rato, yo me refiero a una mujer para casarme y formar una familia, una mujer que me robe el sueño-** Juugo se sonrió, Suigetsu hablando de forma seria era más cómico que cuando bromeaba –** Oye Juugo no te rías, hablo en serio, algún día la encontraré-** Sasuke miró maliciosamente a su compañero - **¿Y que pasaría si ella no te corresponde, o si esta enamorada de otro?-** ese comentario dejo a Suigetsu callado por unos instantes, pero luego sonrió altaneramente y miró a su líder –** Pues pelearía por ella, me gustan los retos y sea quien sea no dejaría que me la robasen-** concluyo Suigetsu con el puño en alto, haciendo que Juugo soltara unas sonoras carcajadas, mientras Sasuke sonreía de medio lado.

Fin Flash Back

-** Si, ahora recuerdo ¿Y que con eso?-** preguntó Sasuke mirando por la ventana. Suigetsu se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a la cama del pelinegro -** ¿Y que con eso?... Ah… Sasuke la encontré, encontré a esa chica que fue capaz de robarme el corazón-** el pelinegro volvió su mirada a su subordinado, el cual tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro - ** Ya veo… pobre de ella-** se burló Sasuke. La cara de Suigetsu se puso seria** –** **Pero tal como dijiste, tengo competencia y estoy en desventaja ya que la conozco hace poco-** la cara de Sasuke poco a poco fue cambiando, digamos que no era tan difícil deducir quien era esa chica, al menos de que se tratara de una chica que hubiera conocido en el pueblo al que había ido a comprar. Decidió asegurarse –** La conociste ayer en el pueblo ¿no?-** pregunto Sasuke –** No-** contesto secamente Suigetsu –** Y lo peor es que en estos momentos, hay otro que esta a su lado-**

La mirada casi sin expresión de Sasuke recaía sobre el shinobi que se encontraba al frente -** ¿Otro? ¿Esta enamorada?-** Suigetsu volvió la mirada a la ventana –** No lo sé… pero… - ** el chico se detuvo -** ¿Pero?-** repitió el pelinegro para que el chico continuara –** Pero no me daré por vencido… Naruto lleva más ventaja. Además que me cae bien. Pero yo conquistare a Sakura, si esta decidido y gracias a ti, ella se tendrá que quedar por lo menos dos meses. Eso es mucho tiempo y no lo desaprovechare-** Los puños de Sasuke se tensaron –** Pero ese Naruto... paso la noche en la habitación de Sakura y ahora de seguro esta dormido ahí con Sakura-** el shinobi volteo el rostro hacia su líder, el cual de pronto se había quedado en silencio. Pudo observar un aura negra que envolvía al pelinegro, además de que su sharingan estaba activado –** Eh… creo que quieres descansar… yo le digo a Karin que te traiga el desayuno-** comento Suigetsu **–No quiero nada-** Fue la seca respuesta que le dio el pelinegro, antes de girar su rostro hacia la ventana –** Bueno, entonces te dejo-** fue la despedida de Suigetsu.

En la cabeza de Sasuke, solo dos nombres resonaban Naruto y Sakura –** Si no fuera por que te necesito… mataría a ese dobe y luego seguiría contigo-** espetó el pelinegro con rabia.


	14. Masaje y mensaje

**14. Masaje y mensaje**

– **Pero ese Naruto... paso la noche en la habitación de Sakura y ahora de seguro esta dormido ahí con Sakura-** el shinobi volteo el rostro hacia su líder, el cual de pronto se había quedado en silencio. Pudo observar un aura negra que envolvía al pelinegro, además de que su sharingan estaba activado –** Eh… creo que quieres descansar… yo le digo a Karin que te traiga el desayuno-** comento Suigetsu **–No quiero nada-** Fue la seca respuesta que le dio el pelinegro, antes de girar su rostro hacia la ventana –** Bueno, entonces te dejo-** fue la despedida de Suigetsu.

En la cabeza de Sasuke, solo dos nombres resonaban Naruto y Sakura –** Si no fuera por que te necesito… mataría a ese dobe y luego seguiría contigo-** espetó el pelinegro con rabia.

***Lo que sigue***

-** ¿Cómo me fui a equivocar de habitación?... Menos mal que no hable de más-** pensaba Sakura. Abrió la puerta y entro, ahora sí, en su habitación. Camino lentamente hacia su cama y se dejo caer pesadamente en ella. Al hacerlo, Naruto se incorporo de inmediato, mirando hacia todos lados.

-** Eh… ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? ¿Nos atacan?-** menciono Naruto, sin percatarse de que su compañera había despertado y estaba observándolo divertida.

-** Calma Naruto ^_^ Nadie nos ataca-** la pelirrosa se sentó al borde de la cama y Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella –** ¿Estas bien? Sakura-** la kunoichi sonrió agradecida al rubio –** No te preocupes, ya estoy bien… Más bien, parece que tú debes descansar… te ves fatal-** señalo Sakura –** Claro, como tú dormiste casi por un día, y en una cama… no como yo, aquí en el piso… como un perro ToT-** dramatizó el ninja

-** Ya, ya… duerme en mi cama si quieres… yo iré a darme un baño y luego iré a caminar un rato-** dijo Sakura. Naruto se incorporó de inmediato y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro. Saltó hacia la cama sin aviso y se aferro a las mantas y a los almohadones, como un niño. Ambos ninjas comenzaron a reír.

En el pasillo, una pelirroja iba pasando por fuera de la habitación de la kunoichi, y se detuvo al escuchar las risas que provenían del interior –** Hn… es una zorra y frente a Sasuke se hace la mosquita muerta-** soltó con irritación, luego prosiguió su camino.

Sasu*Saku

Después de que un par de almohadones dieran justo en el rostro del rubio, Sakura escogió algo de la ropa que le habían comprado los chicos y salió de la habitación, dejando que Naruto, por fin, pudiera conciliar un sueño reparador.

El agua recorría su cuerpo a la vez que la relajaba, se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, dejando que el agua corriera libremente por todo su cuerpo. De pronto la imagen de Sasuke abrazándola contra su pecho, llego a su mente. Suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez ella tenía razón y Suigetsu estaba equivocado al decir que en Sasuke existía solo el odio. Pues, la actitud de él pelinegro para con ella, no era tan distante ¿Sería por que ella, al igual que Naruto, habían conocido a un Sasuke que había compartido con ellos distintas experiencias y los considero, alguna vez, sus amigos? No lo sabía, pero si ella y Naruto, sus amigos, podían hacer que Sasuke saliera de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba, estaba segura de que podrían recuperarlo. Y eso es lo que ella más anhelaba. Algo por lo que ambos shinobis habían entrenado duro y sin descanso, todo este tiempo.

Sasu*Saku

Dio dos golpes a la puerta y espero a que una voz le diera permiso a entrar. Ya sabía, por Suigetsu, que el pelinegro estaba enfadado, y era mejor no enojarlo más.

-**Sasuke… traje tú desayuno. Quizás horas atrás no tenías hambre, pero ahora…-** la voz de la chica se perdió al ver unos ojos rojos mirándola fijamente –** Ya dije que no quiero nada, quiero estar solo-**

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Si algo provocaban esos ojos rojos, era miedo –** Bueno, no es para que te enojes tanto- ** la chica se volvió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar –** Espera-** ordenó el pelinegro. Ella se volvió esperanzada al pelinegro, tal vez el quería pasar un rato con ella (Ja) –** Dile a Sakura que venga-** los ojos de la pelirroja denotaban su rabia, nuevamente ella, la pelirrosa. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro –** Pues no creo que quiera venir, parece que esta divirtiéndose con su compañero-** señalo. La mirada de Sasuke se encendió -** ¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto en tono neutro –** Bueno… cuando venía para acá, pude escuchar como ambos reían… y el pasó la noche en su habitación… Hmp, les dije que esa era una zorra-** Sasuke miró amenazante a Karin –** Vete-** La pelirroja salió rauda de ese lugar y una sonrisa inundo su cara –** Era cosa de tiempo, para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que esa no es más que una zorra, ahora solo tengo que buscar la ocasión para estar con él… de seguro caerá en mis brazos… esa tonta no era una gran amenaza para mí-**

Sasu*Saku

Después de una reparadora ducha, Sakura se dirigió a su pieza. Entro con cuidado para no despertar a Naruto. Se puso frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Al terminar dio un vistazo a su reflejo –** No tienen tan mal gusto después de todo… Esta ropa esta genial-** una última mirada al espejo y salió feliz de su cuarto.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la pieza del pelinegro – **Parece que me hubiera arreglado para verlo a él-** Se sonrió internamente, claro que lo había hecho, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho. Llamo a la puerta y pronto escucho la voz de Sasuke indicándole que pasara.

Ambas miradas chocaron al instante, ella sintió un poco de temor, él rabia. Sakura espero inmóvil a que el chico hablara, pero parecía que él no quería decir nada, es más pensaba que estaba enojado.

La pelirrosa se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de su cama –** Como te dije antes, además de la técnica que tengo que hacer en ti. También debo realizarte algunos ejercicios para que tus piernas no se resientan con la inmovilidad-** señalo Sakura, sin mirar a Sasuke –** ¿Y eso lo harás ahora?-** pregunto él. La chica asintió y se sonrojo, Sasuke la miró confundido -** ¿Ocurre algo?-** Sakura rió nerviosamente –** No, es solo que… que… bueno… es que debes sentarte a la orilla de la cama… y yo debo mover tus piernas y… yo…-** Sasuke ya se estaba hartando con la actitud de Sakura -**¿Tú que?-** preguntó molesto. Ella tomo aire y desvió su mirada a la ventana –** Me preguntaba si estabas presentable, para que yo te destape y comience con los masajes U/U-** Las mejillas de Sakura estaban sumamente rojas, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado –** Eres una ninja médico ¿y te apenas por verme en boxers?**-soltó el pelinegro, ella solo asintió como una niña pequeña. Él tomo las mantas de su cama y las apartó dejando su cuerpo expuesto –** Estoy con pijama-** dijo divertido.

Sakura volvió su mirada a su ex compañero y efectivamente estaba con un pantalón de pijama azul, suspiro aliviada (más bien desilusionada puesto que lo quería ver en boxers ^_^) Sasuke tomo una de sus piernas y la movió hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama, Sakura se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero el la aparto –** Yo puedo hacerlo-**le dijo. Ella se quedo parada a su lado, en silencio, observando como él intentaba con muchos esfuerzos sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

En ese instante Sasuke se sentía frustrado y humillado, ya casi no se podía valer por si mismo ni siquiera para sentarse bien en su propia cama. Unas palmaditas en su hombro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de su ex compañera –** Tampoco tienes que sobre esforzarte… si quieres sanar pronto, tienes que aceptar mi ayuda y la de los demás-** El pelinegro aparto su mirada de la chica y bufó molesto –** Hmp-** Fue su única respuesta.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a Sasuke y tomo uno de sus pies, él solo la observó de reojo. La pelirrosa comenzó a masajear suavemente su pie y a moverlo en distintas direcciones –** Sientes algo-** pegunto ella, él solo asintió. Luego las manos de Sakura subieron por la pierna de Sasuke –** Kya! Estoy tocando las piernas de Sasuke, me encantaría ver la cara de Ino cerda si viera lo que estoy haciendo ^o^-** pensaba Sakura, mientras sus manos acariciaban las pantorrillas del Uchiha, este por su lado, cerró los ojos por inercia y disfrutaba de las calidas manos de la kunoichi. De pronto las manos de la joven se apartaron de la piel del chico. Éste abrió sus ojos y la vio observándolo –** ¿Disfrutando del masaje?-** comentó ella. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero sonrió de medio lado –** Ya querrías, solo me aburrí, eso es todo-** Sakura puso cara de enfado y tomó el otro pie de Sasuke, comenzando a darle el mismo trato que le había dado al otro –** Pues tendrás que aburrirte un rato más-** soltó ella, con un toque de enfado. Él solo se limitó a sonreír, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-** Él paso la noche en su habitación y hoy en la mañana solo se escuchaban sus risas-** Esa frase llegó a su mente de improviso, observo a la pelirrosa -** ¿Y el dobe, que no ha venido a molestar?-** preguntó, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida –** Eh, pues debe estar durmiendo, cuando salí de la habitación estaba dormido-** respondió ella, sin darse cuenta que por un momento los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto rojos –** ¿Le fuiste a dar los buenos días?-** preguntó él con ironía –**No, es solo que se quedo en mi cuarto- ** habló simplemente ella.

-** Se quedo en mi cuarto. Y lo dice con tanta simplicidad. Pero ya verá ese Dobe…-** En Sasuke aun resonaban las palabras que le había dicho Karin y lo que Sakura le había confirmado

– **Pobre Naruto, se quedo toda la noche cuidándome… Hoy cuando desperté estaba dormido en el suelo…-** Miró a Sasuke y sonrió –** Hubieras visto cuando le ofrecí mi cama para que durmiera, total yo ya me había levantado, dio un salto y se aferró a las mantas como un niño pequeño, ja,ja,ja, fue muy chistoso-** la pelirrosa reía y el semblante de Sasuke se relajaba –** Naruto siempre será Naruto-** confirmo él, Sakura asintió.

Alguien llama a la puerta y entra sin más. Ve a Sasuke sentado de espaldas a la cama, a la orilla de la cama y sonríe, pero al notar unos cabellos rosas y unos ojos jades que estaban a la altura de la cintura del pelinegro, se puso histérica –** ¡Tú zorra ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Sasuke? No te basta con revolcarte con él imbécil de tú amiguito, para que vengas a molestar a Sasuke también!-** gritó una pelirroja.

Sasuke bufó molesto y observó a su ninja médico. Ésta no le devolvió la mirada, más bien sus ojos no miraban nada que no fuera Karin, se puso de pie y en un rápido movimiento PLAFF! Karin estaba en el suelo con el labio sangrante y Sakura con su mano extendida –** No vuelvas a hablarme así-** Volvió al lado de Sasuke y lo ayudó a volver a recostarse en su cama, a lo que él no dijo nada (No fuera que a él también le llegará un golpe de Sakura ^_^)

Karin por su parte se levantó indignada y dispuesta a enfrentar a la pelirrosa, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos rojos de Sasuke. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo – **Esto no se quedara así-**

Mientras en la habitación, Sakura se acercó a la ventana, casi al instante distinguió un ave a lo lejos, rodeo su cuerpo con chakra y abrió la ventana. Sasuke iba a preguntar que hacia, cuando vio el ave que se posaba sobre el brazo de la chica. Ella sacó el mensaje que se encontraba adosado a la pata del ave y leyó.

**Han tardado mucho.**

**Debemos volver a Konoha.**

**Los esperamos en el punto conferido**. 

**Yamato.**

La mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de Sasuke. ¿Irse, dejarlo?...

Kyaaa… ¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá? La respuesta en el próximo capitulo n_n

Nos leemos


	15. Ella esta enamorada de mí

Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic n_n

Espero les guste... Ah! muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos etc... n_n Eso me hace muy felizzzzzzzzzz!

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Diálogos-**

Sakura se acercó a la ventana, casi al instante distinguió un ave a lo lejos, rodeo su cuerpo con chakra y abrió la ventana. Sasuke iba a preguntar que hacia, cuando vio el ave que se posaba sobre el brazo de la chica. Ella sacó el mensaje que se encontraba adosado a la pata del ave y leyó.

Han tardado mucho.

Debemos volver a Konoha.

Los esperamos en el punto conferido. 

**Yamato.**

La mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de Sasuke. ¿Irse, dejarlo?...

**15. Ella esta enamorada de mí**

-**¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó el pelinegro. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, para luego asentir –** Debo volver a Konoha- ** se acerco a la puerta y la abrió –** Nos vemos en un rato más Sasuke-** la figura de la chica desapareció ante los ojos de Sasuke -** ¿Irse? ¿Entonces que va a pasar conmigo?-** bufó enojado, para luego pensar en un plan para que ella no se fuera, al menos no hasta que él estuviera recuperado –** ¡Suigetsu!-** Aunque fuera contra su voluntad, Sakura no podía irse de su lado.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Sasuke –** Entra-** se escucho desde el interior. El shinobi entro y se sentó frente a su líder **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto con completa normalidad

– **Al parecer Sakura debe regresar a Konoha, si intenta irse de este lugar, se lo impedirás-** Suigetsu aun procesaba lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke

-** ¿Quieres que la retenga?-** pregunto un poco confundido –** Sí… ella no regresará a Konoha, hasta que yo esté recuperado-** señalo con voz firme el pelinegro.

Suigetsu solo asintió –** ¿Pero y Naruto?-**

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente –** Tsk… ese dobe de seguro complicará las cosas. Tendrán que capturarlo también, así Sakura no se atreverá a intentar escapar-**

**-Eso es seguro, ella no es del tipo de personas que abandonan a sus seres queridos-** comentó Suigetsu.

Sasuke lo miró gélidamente –** Claro que no lo es, ella no es como yo-** pensó él –** Vigílalos… y ya sabes lo que debes hacer-** finalizó Sasuke.

Sasu*Saku

**-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- **Se preguntaba la kunoichi –** No quiero dejar a Sasuke en el estado en el cual se encuentra, él me necesita… no quiero alejarme… de él- **susurraba –** Y se que se negará a que lo llevemos a Konoha, además los ninjas de la roca lo andan buscando… Si regreso a Konoha, puede que mi maestra no me deje volver… Tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer-** Sakura caminó hacia la cascada, se descalzó sus sandalias y sumergió sus pies en el agua. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo

–**Este lugar me relaja- ** Sakura se sobresalto, miró a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz –**Juugo, me asustaste-** confesó Sakura. Juugo bajó del árbol en el cual se encontraba y se acerco a ella –** Lo lamento, no quise asustarte-** expreso con arrepentimiento –** No tienes nada porque disculparte-**

Sakura y Juugo comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas por el estilo, mientras no muy lejos de ahí Suigetsu los vigilaba, más específicamente a Sakura –** Si hago lo que me ordenó Sasuke, ella me va a odiar… Pero yo no quiero que regrese a Konoha… ah, ¿Por qué el destino es tan complicado? **

Sasu*Saku

En cierta habitación, un muchacho dormía placidamente. Estaba aferrado a una de las almohadas y murmuraba cosas sobre su plato preferido.

Su reparador descanso se vio interrumpido, ante los zamarreos que le dio su amiga –** Sakura… tengo sueño. Déjame dormir un rato más-** pidió él. Una venita apareció en la frente de la chica –** Te despiertas ahora, necesito hablar algo urgente contigo-** Ante tales palabras, Naruto se sentó en la cama y estiró su cuerpo –** Ne, ¿Qué pasa?-**

Sakura tomó un poco de aire y suspiró. No sería nada de fácil que Naruto aceptara la decisión que había tomado. Pero estaba decidida y él tendría que entenderla.

Sasu*Saku

Mantenía su mirada fija en sus piernas. Aun pensaba que todo era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría. Pero no. Esa era la cruda realidad, él no podía caminar y ahora dependía de la ayuda de Sakura para recuperarse. De Sakura, uno de los perdedores de su antiguo equipo. Eso lo enfurecía, ya que al estar nuevamente al lado de sus ex compañeros, sentía que su rabia contra Konoha disminuía, tanto que ya dudaba en destruirla. Pero no tenía opción, tenía que retener a Sakura. Ella debía permanecer a su lado porque el la necesitaba -** ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que yo tuviera que evitar que te alejaras de mi lado?- ** Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en su boca recordando el rostro sonrojado de Sakura al estar abrazada por él.

De pronto, sintió algo así como un revoloteo en su estomago –** Debe ser por el hambre que tengo-** se volvió a recostar. Y nuevamente la imagen de la pelirrosa apareció en su mente –** Karin lo pensara dos veces ahora, antes de hablarle de nuevo así, a Sakura- **cerró los ojos.

- **¡QUEEEEEE! NI DE BROMA SAKURA-** Sasuke se incorporo de a poco en su cama. Claramente ese gritó había sido de Naruto. Algo debía haberle dicho Sakura para que gritara de esa forma –** Más vale que Suigetsu este atento, ellos se pueden ir en cualquier momento-**

Al cabo de varios minutos, Sasuke oyó como alguien se acercaba a su puerta y la abría sin pedir permiso. Frente a él, la figura del rubio se alzaba observándolo con resignación y rabia a la vez –** Teme, más te vale cuidar de Sakura o te las verás conmigo-** Sasuke lo miró no entendiendo lo que decía Naruto –** Yo debo volver a Konoha y Sakura decidió quedarse contigo…me gustaría quedarme también, pero órdenes son órdenes. Así que yo le contaré todo a la Hokage y regresaré lo más pronto posible-**

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba sin palabras, él planeando hacer cualquier cosa por retener a Sakura, aunque fuera amenazarla con la vida del rubio, y ella prefería quedarse a su lado, aun desobedeciendo una orden de Konoha – **No te preocupes por eso, no soy tan estúpido ¿Crees que lastimaría a la única persona que me puede ayudar?- **

El pelinegro lo miró altaneramente y Naruto bufó enojado –** Eso lo sé… además ella sabe defenderse perfectamente… a lo que me refiero es a que la cuides de Suigetsu, él me dijo claramente que le gusta Sakura y eso yo no lo soporto… ella se merece alguien mejor-** Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar en ese instante. Tenía ganas de golpear y de reírse por ese ataque de celos del rubio –** Nunca cambiaras- ** menciono el pelinegro. Aunque pensaba igual que él, Sakura se merecía alguien mejor que Suigetsu, alguien que proviniera de un legendario clan, que fuera apuesto y fuerte. Un momento, esa descripción coincidía con él –** Que rayos estoy pensando- **movió su cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos

**- ** **¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?-** Preguntó el rubio, al ver a Sasuke mover su cabeza de un lado a otro –** Nada, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-** contestó. Naruto se aproximo a la puerta y se giró a ver al pelinegro –** Ah ya se me olvidaba, cuando regrese, será para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha. Quieras o no quieras-** la puerta se cerró tras él –** Hmp, Dobe como si tu fueras capaz de derrotarme-**

Ahora ya se sentía más tranquilo. Sakura se quedaría con él. Y por su propia voluntad. Eso era lo que más lo reconfortaba, aunque no se daba cuenta de ello. Pasó uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza y miró el techo de su habitación –** Aun puedo sentir la calidez de su chakra dentro de mí-**

Ese momento de calma se vio interrumpido por las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Naruto –_Suigetsu me dijo claramente que le gusta Sakura_**-** Su puño se apretó ligeramente –** Ella esta enamorada de mí-** afirmó con voz segura. Después tapó sus ojos con una de sus manos –** Ahhhhh… molesta… ¿porque no te puedo apartar de mi mente?- ** Su mano golpeo ligeramente su frente –** Sasuke-**

El pelinegro bufó irritado –** Ahora hasta la estoy escuchando-** murmuró –** Sasuke ¿Puedo pasar?- **Un momento, esa no era una alucinación, era la voz de Sakura tras la puerta. Se sentó y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una seria –** Entra-**

Sakura entro y se quedó a un lado de la cama del pelinegro -** Sasuke no me iré a Konoha, me quedaré contigo-**

La vista del chico se posó en ella. En ese momento se percato de lo diferente que lucía. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y caía por sus hombros. Sus ropas ninjas, estaban reemplazadas por una camiseta negra con un tribal blanco en el pecho que se apegaba a su figura, una pequeña falda blanca y bajo ella unas calzas negras. Terminaba su visión las botas que usualmente llevaba la kunoichi. Hermosa era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke. Sakura se puso nerviosa –** Eto… Sasuke-** el aludido salió de su trance –**Hmm-** La chica se aproximo a la ventana –** Ten por seguro de que cuando te encuentres recuperado… Naruto y yo te llevaremos de vuelta a tú hogar, a Konoha-** Antes de que Sasuke pudiera rebatir las palabras de ella, Sakura abrió la ventana y salió por ella –** NARUTO… ACASO TE PIENSAS IR SIN DESPEDIRTE-**

Sasuke se sobresalto, de pronto la orden que le había dado a Suigetsu, llego a su mente –** Espero que no haga nada… ¡SUIGETSU!-**Llamó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que su compañero se asomó por la ventana –** Ya lo sé… ella se quedará… Me lo imaginaba, ella no es de las personas que abandonan a un amigo cuando lo necesita-** La mirada del shinobi estaba puesta en la pelirrosa que sonreía junto al rubio y la mirada gélida del pelinegro sobre su compañero –**Ella esta enamorada de mí- **era la frase que se podía leer en los ojos del pelinegro.

Continuará... ^_^


	16. Me gustas

**16. Me gustas y la pregunta de Juugo **

Habían transcurrido dos semanas, desde que Naruto se había marchado a Konoha. Y dos semanas desde que el tratamiento de Sasuke comenzara. Casi 20 días desde que sus destinos se habían vuelto a entrelazar.

Sakura se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar frente a la puerta, golpeo con uno de sus pies, del interior se escucho la voz del pelinegro, permitiéndole entrar. Dejó una bandeja en el suelo, luego abrió la puerta, tomo nuevamente la bandeja y entro con ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con un golpe de uno de sus pies.

Sasuke se limitaba a seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Ella ya no se colocaba nerviosa, es más, ya se había acostumbrado, pues hace una semana, ella se encargaba de llevarle el desayuno a Sasuke. Y es que solo al recordar la razón por la cual ella le llevaba el desayuno, sonreía.

Flash Back

Se encontraban cuatro personas desayunando. Tres de ellas conversaban amenamente, mientras una observaba fieramente a cierta pelirrosa. La voz de Sasuke interrumpió todo aquello –** ¡Maldición!-** En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de ellos se encontraba ayudando a un Sasuke tendido en el suelo. Pronto dos shinobis se hacían cargo de volver a su cama al pelinegro.

-** Mierda Karin ¿Qué le pusiste al té?... –** fue la primera frase que dijo el pelinegro –** Esta asqueroso, trate de alcanzar el vaso con agua… pero me caí-** explico con rabia.

Sakura se retiro de la habitación, mientras la chica de gafas se deshacía en explicaciones. La verdad, es que se había equivocado de taza, ya que ese té debía ser para la pelirrosa y no para el pelinegro. La chica maldecía interiormente a Sakura, ya que a su parecer, ella tenía la culpa de todo.

La discusión de todos se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Sakura con una bandeja con un nuevo desayuno para el pelinegro –** Espero te guste… Ah… luego te revisaré. Sabes que no debes hacer movimientos bruscos y que una caída podría ser perjudicial, pero parece que no entiendes-** Todos, incluido Sasuke miraban a Sakura. ¿Le estaba dando un sermón a Sasuke Uchiha, al gran Sasuke Uchiha? Al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella, se puso nerviosa, decidió salir de ese lugar y volver a tomar su rico desayuno.

Pasados varios minutos, y cuando ya Sakura se encontraba estirando su cama. Suigetsu la llamo –** Felicidades… por votación casi unánime has sido elegida para que tú seas la encargada de prepararle el desayuno a Sasuke-** Perdón. Habían dicho, Encargada de prepararle el desayuno a Sasuke ¿Cuando ella se había ofrecido para tal trabajo? –** Vamos, hazlo para que se recupere pronto o sino morirá por ingerir comida en mal estado ºu^!- **Ante tal pronóstico, Sakura rió y asintió. Ella no quería ver al pelinegro, demacrado y casi en los huesos por culpa de la comida de Karin.

Fin flash back

Suigetsu se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones del living. En su cabeza ahora lo único que parecía importar eran dos cosas: Sakura y las espada que poseía Kisame. La última no tenía duda en poder obtenerla, pero referente a Sakura… aun no lo sabía. En estas semanas, se había acercado un poco más a Sakura. Conversaban largo rato, él la hacia reír con sus chistes y bromas hacia Karin, pero algo lo estaba inquietando un poco. La forma en que Sakura miraba a Sasuke, el brillo en sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre sus misiones cuando el pelinegro formaba parte del equipo 7, la alegría que sentía al ver que el pelinegro comenzaba a recuperarse.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke. Entonces recordó lo que el pelinegro le había dicho tiempo atrás.

Flash Back

… **-yo me refiero a una mujer para casarme y formar una familia, una mujer que me robe el sueño-** Juugo se sonrió, Suigetsu hablando de forma seria era más cómico que cuando bromeaba –** Oye Juugo no te rías, hablo en serio, algún día la encontraré-** Sasuke miró maliciosamente a su compañero - **¿****Y que pasaría si ella no te corresponde, o si esta enamorada de otro?****-** ese comentario dejo a Suigetsu callado por unos instantes, pero luego sonrió altaneramente y miró a su líder –** Pues pelearía por ella, me gustan los retos y sea quien sea no dejaría que me la robasen-** concluyo Suigetsu con el puño en alto…

Fin flash back

Se llevó las manos a su rostro y se dio unas palmaditas –** No se de que me preocupo, a él solo le interesa su venganza… siempre a dicho que el amor es una debilidad-** pensó. En ese momento Sakura vuelve con la bandeja del desayuno –** Suigetsu ¿Ya tomaste desayuno?-** el chico reincorpora de un salto y mueve la cabeza negativamente –** No… recién iba a ir- **

**-Que bien… entonces vamos a desayunar, no me gusta mucho desayunar sola-** Sakura se adelanto y Suigetsu la siguió. Ambos conversaban amenamente, cuando el chico se acerco demasiado a Sakura –** Espera un momento, tienes algo en tú cabello-**

Suigetsu acorto la distancia entre ellos y acarició el cabello de Sakura. Ella se coloco un poco nerviosa por la proximidad del chico –** ¿Qué es lo…- **Las palabras ya no salieron de su boca, ya que los labios del chico las acallaron. Unos segundos y Sakura reacciono, dándole una cachetada al chico y saliendo furiosa de la cocina.

En el pasillo, Suigetsu la alcanzó y la tomó de una de sus manos para que no huyera –** Espera por favor… discúlpame-** solicitó el shinobi.

-** ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?-** exclamo alterada Sakura –** Lo lamento… fue un impulso… tú me…- **el shinobi fue interrumpido.

-** Déjame sola… luego hablamos-** señalo Sakura, entrando en una habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-** ¿Quién se cree que soy yo? Yo no voy regalando mis besos a nadie… a nadie…- ** llevo una de sus manos a sus labios y luego horrorizada vio que nuevamente había llegado a la recamara del pelinegro. Camino sigilosamente hasta el borde de la cama y lo vio dormido, por un rato se quedo contemplando esa cara de paz que reflejaba Sasuke, luego suspiro aliviada de que este no hubiera despertado y la escuchara. Dio media vuelta. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Suigetsu

-** Sakura discúlpame, fue un impulso-** trataba de explicarse

-** Shhh… Sasuke esta dormido, y no, no te perdono-** Respondió furiosa la chica, para luego apartarlo de su camino.

Luego de unos segundos Suigetsu fue tras ella. No obstante, dentro de la habitación, Los rojos ojos de Sasuke hacían aparición. Se sentó con un poco de dificultad en la cama y miró la puerta con odio (Pobre puerta ^_^)

**-¿Acaso ese baka se atrevió a hacerle algo a Sakura?-** Esa pregunta atormentaba su cabeza. Instintivamente y cegado por su rabia se intentó levantar. Resultado, un golpe seco en el suelo, gruño irritado. Intentó acercarse a la cama y subirse, pero no pudo. Escucho la voz enfadada de Sakura y las disculpas de Suigetsu a lo lejos

Sasu*Saku

– **TÚ ME GUSTAS… POR ESO TE BESÉ… pensé que quizás tú… no sé… no me fueras indiferente… pero veo que- ** el shinobi fue interrumpido

** - Ya no sigas… lo siento pero yo amo a otra persona-** señalo la kunoichi con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Suigetsu no paso esto desapercibido y se aventuro a preguntar –** ¿Y eres correspondida?-** La pregunta del shinobi se clavo como un kunai en su corazón ¿Era correspondida? –**Claro que no… nunca he sido correspondida… siempre me ha visto como a una molestia-** pensaba ella, fijó su vista en el muchacho y habló firmemente –** Nunca me ha dado una respuesta-**

El shinobi sonrió –** Entonces aun tengo esperanzas… Por favor olvida el beso y sigamos siendo amigos o buenos conocidos, como tú quieras llamarlo, ¿Vale?- **Sakura se recargo sobre el marco de la ventana y dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro –** Esta bien-**contestó, ya más relajada.

-** Pero eso no quiere decir que me de por vencido…-** Sakura lo miró perpleja –** Ese chico debe ser un real estúpido, pero un estúpido con una suerte envidiable… No puedo creer que Naruto no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos- **finalizó el shinobi con uno de sus puños en alto.

La risa de Sakura, dejó confundido a Suigetsu, ésta al ver la cara del chico fue disminuyendo sus carcajadas hasta que por fin pudo hablarle -** ¿Naruto? ¿Acaso crees que estoy enamorada de Naruto?-** el chico asintió afirmativamente –** Pues te equivocas totalmente, Naruto es como un hermano para mí, y yo como una hermana para él, es por eso que creen que somos algo más que amigos, ya que entre nosotros hay mucha confianza ^_^-** Sakura se alejó del shinobi y caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Mientras Suigetsu seguía parado en el mismo lugar –** Si no es Naruto. Entonces como sospechaba a ella le gusta… Sasuke. Si es así, más posibilidades para mí, Sasuke siempre a tomado el amor como una debilidad-** dicho esto se retiro hacia la entrada, por la cual venían entrando Karin y Juugo.

Sasu*Saku

**-TÚ ME GUSTAS… POR ESO TE BESÉ-** Esa frase llego a sus oídos llenándolo aun más de ira, golpeo el velador que se encontraba atrás de él, causando que inevitablemente la jarra con agua que Sakura había dejado ahí, cayera al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. De inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los recién llegados.

-**Sasuke, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-** la chillona voz de su compañera se hizo presente en la habitación. Prontamente estaba siendo abrazado por la chica.

-** Ya déjame, estoy bien… Juugo ayúdame a subir a la cama-** ordenó. Luego de estar de vuelta en su cama, Sasuke observó a los recién llegados -** ¿Y bien?- ** preguntó.

-** Esperaran a que te recuperes, luego Pein irá por el Kyubi y tú por tú venganza-** explico la pelirroja. Juugo mientras se retiraba de ese lugar, antes de salir Sasuke lo detuvo – **Espera, ¿Qué pasa? Nos has dicho nada-** el shinobi se volvió con un semblante triste hacia el pelinegro –** No quiero ir a destruir su hogar-** soltó de repente. Sasuke y Karin lo miraron no entendiendo –** Ya sabes que Konoha ya no es mi hogar, todos ellos viven felices mientras mi Clan fue masacrado-** comentó Sasuke, con la furia marcada en sus ojos.

-** Eso ya lo sé… pero también es el hogar de la señorita Sakura. ¿A ella también la matará? Y aunque no lo haga… estoy seguro de que la matará en vida al destruir ese lugar que para ella significa tanto… como lo significo para usted algún día-**.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera rebatirle, Juugo desapareció del lugar. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y Karin decidió dejar al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos, ya que desde que Juugo se había marchado, la mirada del pelinegro se perdía en la ventana, mientras sus puños apretaban fuertemente las mantas que lo cubrían.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y casi choca con la pelirrosa –** Ten más cuidado ¿Qué quieres?- **Sakura miró dentro de la habitación y vio a Sasuke con su mirada ida en el paisaje –** Etto… yo escuche un golpe hace unos minutos y vine a ver si Sasuke se encontraba bien-** Karin sonrió con ironía –** Pues tardaste bastante, ya lo ayude así que puedes marcharte, Sasuke quiere estar solo-** La pelirrosa bajó la vista apenada –** Entiendo- **Sakura se dio vuelta para alejarse y Karin cerró la puerta –** Karin-** llamó el pelinegro, la chica al instante volvió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa –** Dile a Sakura que regrese-** la sola mención de la chica pelirrosa, hizo que la sonrisa se borrará del rostro de la pelirroja. Volvió a cerrar la puerta. A los minutos Sakura estaba entrando en la habitación de Sasuke.

U.U Tarde un poco... pero no tengo mucho tiempo

Espero les haya gustado el capi :)

Kotexan ^_^

P.D: "Un sentimiento" lo actualizare mañana... ya hoy no me da tiempo u.u


	17. Dulce venganza

Gomen! u.u lamento la tardanza, pero ya casi ni tiempo tengo para escribir, ni menos actualizar... y más encima aun no actualizo "Un sentimiento".. ya lo haré, pero mientras subo este capi. Espero les guste ^^ y disculpen a esta escritora q no actualiza tan seguido como quisieran u.u.

Bueno, dejo de dar lata y dejo q disfruten del cap...^^

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y casi choca con la pelirrosa –** Ten más cuidado ¿Qué quieres?- **Sakura miró dentro de la habitación y vio a Sasuke con su mirada ida en el paisaje –** Etto… yo escuche un golpe hace unos minutos y vine a ver si Sasuke se encontraba bien-** Karin sonrió con ironía –** Pues tardaste bastante, ya lo ayude así que puedes marcharte, Sasuke quiere estar solo-** La pelirrosa bajó la vista apenada –** Entiendo- **Sakura se dio vuelta para alejarse y Karin cerró la puerta –** Karin-** llamó el pelinegro, la chica al instante volvió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa –** Dile a Sakura que regrese-** la sola mención de la chica pelirrosa, hizo que la sonrisa se borrará del rostro de la pelirroja. Volvió a cerrar la puerta. A los minutos Sakura estaba entrando en la habitación de Sasuke.

**17. Dulce venganza**

El día afuera era espectacular, un sol radiante resaltaba el bello paisaje que rodeaba la casa, más en su interior, específicamente en una habitación ese panorama, había dejado de ser el centro de atención.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el pelinegro la observaba y ella miraba cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él –** Sakura-** hablo Sasuke -** ¿Qué paso hace un rato?-** La pelirrosa se sorprendió. ¿Acaso la había escuchado?… ¿La había engañado fingiendo que dormía? Claro, era lo más lógico con el portazo que había dado, era imposible que él no se hubiera despertado.

Ante el silencio que guardaba Sakura, él bufó enojado -** ¿Suigetsu se atrevió a hacerte algo?-**

-** No, fue algo sin importancia… y yo ya lo arregle con él-** se apresuró a contestar.

-**Si fue algo sin importancia ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?-** él no se daría por vencido hasta escuchar que era lo que había ocurrido con Suigetsu. No estaba totalmente seguro de lo que había escuchado con anterioridad y quería cerciorarse. Mientras mentalmente iba planeando una venganza para su subordinado, pero tenía que saber que le había hecho a Sakura para decidir el grado de su venganza.

-** Responde Sakura, si no me lo dices tú, lo hará él-** el sonrió arrogante, mientras ella cerró los ojos e inhalo resignada.

-** Me beso… U/U Pero lo puse en su lugar y ya hablamos. Todo está bien- **respondió ella con una sonrisa.

¿Todo está bien? Y lo decía con una sonrisa. Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron y aparto su vista de la pelirrosa –** ¿Será que a ella no le desagrado el beso que le dio Suigetsu? No… ella estaba enojada, si ella estaba enojada. Ahhhhh… y eso a mí que me importa, si ella esta o no con Suigetsu no me importa, solo la estoy usando para que cure mis heridas, si eso es-** pensaba Sasuke.

Mientras el pelinegro se auto convencía de que no le interesaba lo que hiciera Sakura, no notó que ella se había acercado demasiado a él, solo cuando sintió una de las manos de la pelirrosa sobre su hombro, reacciono.

-** Según parece nuevamente te caíste-** comento ella, sentándose a su lado y emanando chakra verde de la mano que tenía sobre el hombro del Uchiha – **Cuando entenderás que las caídas en tú estado pueden ser peligrosas para tú recuperación-** Sasuke escuchaba en silencio. Nuevamente recibía un regaño por parte de su ex compañera, pero lejos de enfadarse le hacia gracia. Parecía una madre regañando a su hijo**.** Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sakura se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Esas sonrisas… como amaba esas sonrisas.

-** Menos mal, no te ocurrió nada… ^_^ Por cierto mañana te haré la fase 2, así que hoy deberás comer un poco más liviano para que no te sientas mal-** señalo ella. Luego se encamino hacia la puerta –** Por cierto, gracias por preocuparte por mí, no vayas a regañar a Suigetsu… eso ya quedo en el olvido por mi parte-** Sasuke la miró incrédulo, ¿Preocuparse por ella? No eso no era verdad, él no estaba enojado con Suigetsu, no le haría pagar el atrevimiento de haber besado a la pelirrosa, no, no estaba enojado. De pronto sintió algo tibio resbalar por su labio inferior **– Sangre-** no estaba enojado, pero había roto su labio, al morderlo con rabia mientras se imaginaba a Suigetsu besando a Sakura –** Ésta me la pagarás Suigetsu-**

Sasu*Saku

Al atardecer se podía observar en la habitación, de cierto pelinegro, la siguiente escena: Los ojos de Sasuke clavados en Suigetsu, él cual miraba nervioso hacia distintos lados.

-** ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?- **acusa Sasuke

- **Etto… / fue un impulso… ya sabes que ella me gusta…-**

**- Eso no te disculpa… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se quisiera ir de aquí?... No hagas cosas imprudentes, sabes que la necesito para recuperarme-** Los ojos de Sasuke lucían tétricos. Suigetsu tragó pesado, en realidad no había pensado en la posibilidad de que la pelirrosa decidiera irse de ese lugar a causa de su imprudencia, y conociendo a Sasuke, él no la dejaría ir, es más, ya se imaginaba a la pobre Sakura encerrada en uno de los cuartos y privada de su libertad. Golpeó su rostro con las manos para espabilarse esas imágenes.

-** Como ya le dije a Sakura, no volverá a ocurrir… Claro que si ella lo quiere así…- ** los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos por un instante

-** ^_^U Bromeo…-** Suigetsu se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de siquiera rozar la cerradura, Sasuke le habló –** No te atrevas a tocar a Sakura o te las verás conmigo-** Los ojos rojos ahora lo miraban fijamente. Suigetsu se quedo inmóvil, más que una orden, parecía la amenaza de alguien "celoso". Abrió la puerta y salió de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Algo lo comenzó a inquietar, claramente la actitud de Sasuke denotaba cierta ofuscación hacia él, concordaba en que estuviera molesto si debido a su acción la pelirrosa hubiera decidido marcharse de la casa. Pero nada había pasado. Entonces ¿Por qué esa furia? Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Y sí su líder sentía algo por su ex compañera? No, eso no podía ser posible, él siempre decía que el amor te hacia débil y te confundía. Pero era un hecho que la actitud de Sasuke con Sakura era distinta, por lo menos a la que comúnmente mantenía con ellos (Taka), hasta con la odiosa de Karin que era mujer

-** Si es así… creo que mi rival lleva la ventaja, ya tiene su corazón… Aunque él nunca se atreverá a confesar sus sentimientos… Eso juega a mi favor… Ahhh… necesito dar un paseo-** Dicho esto Suigetsu decidió salir a respirar aire puro. Muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y necesitaba soledad.

Sasu*Saku

Al otro día…

Una sonrisa arrogante brotó de sus labios, al escuchar el golpe que daba su puerta al cerrarse. Y es que ya se había vengado de Suigetsu, y esa venganza por lo menos duraría un par de días. Su sonrisa se amplio aun más.

Flash Back

En la habitación del pelinegro se encontraban 2 personas, además de él. Ambos shinobis miraban a su líder con disgusto.

-** Pero Sasuke, ¿Por qué tengo que ir con éste? Prefiero ir sola antes que soportar a éste idiota-** reclamaba la pelirroja.

-** ¿Idiota? ¿Y es que acaso tú eres una genio? No te preocupes gafotas, que voy solo o tal vez me lleve una piedra, que seguro sería mejor compañía que tú-** exclamó Suigetsu, a la vez que sonreía burlescamente.

-** Ja, ¡Pobre piedra!... Tener que permanecer a tú lado… Eres patético-** amenazó la kunoichi.

-** Y tú una inútil-**

**- Estúpido-**

**- Idiota-**

**- SILENCIO-**

Los shinobis que discutían, callaron sus insultos de inmediato. Y se separaron un poco, ya que estaban uno frente al otro regalándose esas palabras de cariño ¬¬U. Ambos miraron al pelinegro, esperando que los librara de aquel martirio, que sería tener que ir al pueblo en compañía del otro.

-** Ya les dije que irán ustedes. Así que no hay nada más que discutir… Ahora retírense-** ordenó el pelinegro ofuscado.

**-** **Pero…-**

**- Retírense-** ordeno nuevamente Sasuke. Karin salió primero y al pasar al lado de Suigetsu lo empujó, éste la ignoro y volteó a ver al pelinegro.

-** Nos es necesario que ella vaya ¿Lo sabes cierto?-** preguntó

- **Te equivocas, ella te puede ser de ayuda-** respondió Sasuke

-** ¿De ayuda?... Mejor envía a Juugo conmigo, él si sería de ayuda-** alegó Suigetsu. La verdad no entendía porque Karin tenía que ir con él. Claro debía ir a la Aldea e ir al lugar de siempre a ver si tenían alguna misión en la que pagarán una buena suma de dinero. Si la misión era difícil, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, pero ¿Por qué Karin?

-** Ya sabes que Juugo se puede descontrolar y soy el único que lo puede calmar. Ahora vete-** la paciencia de Sasuke ya estaba llegando a su límite. Mientras una idea surco por la mente de Suigetsu, a la vez que una de sus típicas sonrisas hacia aparición.

-** Te equivocas, no eres el único. Ahora también esta Sakura… ¿Y si ellos me acompañan? Estoy seguro de que ellos son más de utilidad que la cuatro ojos-**

Un aura negra comenzó a rodear a Sasuke –** Ella no irá contigo… ya te lo dije. Déjala en paz-** Los celos y la rabia empezaban a traicionar su autocontrol. Volvió a calmarse y miró a Suigetsu –** Hoy me aplicara esa técnica de nuevo, así que es imposible que vaya contigo… Ahora vete… y que disfrutes el viaje-** Nuevamente derrotado, así salió Suigetsu de la habitación. Ese viaje sería un martirio, parecía como si alguien se estuviera vengando de él (Si supiera ¬¬)

Fin flash back

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, desde que el par (Suigetsu y Karin) se había marchado. Ya era la media tarde y Sakura aun no aparecía para comenzar con su tratamiento. Según Juugo, la pelirrosa le había contado que necesitaba descansar bien su cuerpo, para que no le ocurriera lo de la vez anterior.

Sasuke sonrió –** A mí no me molestaría en lo absoluto-** soltó tan de repente, que hasta él se sorprendió. Nuevamente sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, pero lejos de molestarse ya se estaba resignando. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre (Kyyyaaa! ^/^) y no era raro que sintiera atracción hacia las mujeres. Si, Sakura ya no era una niña, era una mujer y lo reconocía.

Una mujer que poco a poco estaba entrando en su corazón, aunque no se diera cuenta. La mujer que él necesitaba, no solo para recuperarlo físicamente, sino emocionalmente también.

Ella junto a Naruto, eran la pequeña luz que aun seguía viviendo dentro de la oscuridad del corazón del pelinegro.


	18. El destino los vuelve a unir

**18. El destino los vuelve a reunir**

Estiró su cuerpo y bostezo perezosamente, se sentó en la cama y se quedo quieta por unos instantes. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, y es que recordó lo preocupado que estaba Sasuke por ella, y es que la convivencia entre ellos se estaba fortaleciendo, día tras día. Sonrió aun más

–**Si parecía que estaba celoso… pero esas son tonterías mías… aunque… ¡ah! Mejor voy luego a su cuarto o se hará más tarde-**

Sakura salió de su habitación, y se encamino hacia la del pelinegro.

**-¿Estas listo?-**

**-Hmp… pensé que ya no vendrías-** comentó un poco irritado

-** ¡Ehh! ^_^U Es que me dormí-** explico la pelirrosa, con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro bufó cansado y se coloco boca abajo. Sakura sonrió, aunque el pelinegro aparentaba estar disgustado, su actitud cooperativa lo delataba. En silencio se acerco hasta la cama, se arrodillo hasta quedar a una altura adecuada.

-** Esta vez no sentirás dolor, ya que tu cuerpo se acostumbro a ésta técnica-** Sasuke iba a hablar, pero enmudeció al sentir las manos de Sakura sobre su espalda, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los masajes de su ex compañera.

Pasó el tiempo y Sakura comenzó a drenar su chakra al interior del cuerpo de Sasuke. Este a su vez sentía la calidez del chakra de Sakura dentro de su cuerpo, su mente de pronto viajó a los días de su niñez, días en los que aun tenía a su familia, días en los que era feliz… Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Esos recuerdos, casi habían quedado en el olvido.

**-Un poco más… y terminare- ** comentó de repente Sakura.

El pelinegro asintió y volvió su vista hacia la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre la pelirrosa. Esta a su vez seguía haciendo su trabajo, concentrada, aunque había veces en que sentía que Sasuke la estaba mirando y perdía la concentración

– **Ya Sakura… son… son ilusiones tuyas, él no me esta mirando… kyaaa! Si me esta mirando-** la mente de Sakura era un lió y para empeorar las cosas. Cuando fijo su vista en Sasuke, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, ella trato de sostener la mirada, pero no pudo. Apenada volvió su vista hacia donde el resplandor de su chakra desaparecía, mientras Sasuke sonreía de medio lado y volvía a mirar por la ventana.

El sol comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. En la habitación de Sasuke, Sakura ya estaba por terminar la fase 2. El pelinegro parecía dormido, y ahora Sakura lo miraba sin temor al que el se diera cuenta, sus labios comenzaron a moverse y las palabra empezaron a salir en pequeños susurros -** ¿Qué pasará una vez que estés bien?... No quiero ni imaginar que tú… desaparezcas de nuevo y yo… y yo no pueda hacer nada para detenerte-** las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la pelirrosa –** ¿Qué me pasa contigo Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?... Al parecer me gusta sufrir y perseguir imposibles…-** Sakura dejó de drenar chakra, casi al instante Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Pero no miró a Sakura, solo se dio vuelta y se quedo en silencio.

La verdad era que no sabía como reaccionar, había escuchado claramente las palabras de la pelirrosa. Algo dentro de él al escuchar esas palabras sintió dicha, alguien lo amaba, a pesar de lo cruel que había sido, ella aun lo amaba. Pero a la vez sentía confusión y rabia.

Confusión por no saber cuales era sus sentimientos hacia su ex compañera, lo admitía, le gustaba, pero era solo eso, atracción, al menos eso creía él.

Rabia al saber que él era la persona que más daño le causaba a ella. Él era el causante de la infelicidad de Sakura, y eso en esos momentos lo lastimaba. No sabía el porque, pero verla triste, era una razón para que el sintiera lo mismo.

Observó a la pelirrosa que continuaba arrodillada a un lado de la cama, su respiración era agitada, y su vista estaba perdida en el suelo. Pasaron así los minutos, ambos en silencio. Hasta que ella levantó su mirada hacia el pelinegro y le sonrió, éste la miró confundido.

-** No tengo la fuerza suficiente…-** comentó ella

-** La fuerza suficiente ¿para que?-**se preguntó el pelinegro

-**… para regresar a mi habitación. Así que tendrás que hacerme un lado en tú cama… hoy dormiré contigo-** Aunque sus palabras sonaban tranquilas, él leve rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía la delataban.

Sasuke bufó cansado, pero a la vez divertido. No entendía esos cambios de humor de Sakura, hace unos instantes estaba llorando y ahora sonreía. Pero eso no le importó, se movió un poco para darle un espacio a Sakura, y abrió las tapas para que ella se acostara. Ella enrojeció aun más…

-** Yo solo quiero descansar… un poco sobre las mantas… Sasuke- **murmuro Sakura

**-** **Claro… y si después te duermes… te resfriaras y yo tendré la culpa- **contraataco Sasuke

**- No… yo no…- **Sakura trató de rebatir pero…

**- Deja de discutir y acuéstate que me dio frío- **Ordenó Sasuke.

Lentamente Sakura se subió a la cama, se acostó a la orilla y se tapo. Nuevamente ambos en silencio. Sasuke se estiró un poco y apago la lámpara

- ** Espero no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad-** comento él, dándole la espalda

– **No le temo… lucho día a día con ella-** respondió Sakura. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, pero Sakura le había dado la espalda.

Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a la pelirrosa. Sasuke se volvió para observarla, pero solo podía observar su cabello, desparramado por la almohada. Bufó desganado, y cerró sus ojos, de improvisto sintió como Sakura se giraba y quedaba dormida frente a él, sus ojos observaron detalladamente el rostro la chica, aunque casi imperceptibles, aun se podía ver el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas por ella.

No supo como, pero de pronto se vio acariciando una de las mejillas de ella. Al sentir su piel cálida y tersa, sintió algo revolverse en su estomago, algo que lo invadió por completo, una sensación que no supo explicar.

Sakura de pronto comenzó a respirar agitadamente y tomo la mano que Sasuke tenía en su mejilla, se aferro a ella y empezó a hablar dormida –** No…no te vayas… no lo hagas-** las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, y los sollozos de la pelirrosa se hicieron más fuertes –** déjanos ayudarte… aun somos tus amigos- ** Sasuke trato de despertar a Sakura, pero ella no reaccionaba.

De improvisto ella se sentó en la cama y abrió sus ojos, su respiración aun estaba agitada, miró todo a su alrededor hasta que encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo sobre Sasuke y lo abrazo

– **No te has ido… estas aquí-** Sasuke correspondió a aquel abrazo, la sentía temblar entre sus brazos y sollozar

– **Solo fue una pesadilla… Sakura, yo estoy aquí… contigo-** la pelirrosa se aparto un poco y su vista se perdió en aquellos orbes negros que tanto amaba.

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, lentamente se acerco al rostro del pelinegro, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, pero Sakura se alejó

-** Lo lamento… yo…yo-** esas fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a pronunciar, ya que Sasuke la jaló hacia él y la besó.

Aquel beso se hizo eterno para ambos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Todo a su alrededor ya no existía, solo eran ellos dos. Dos almas que estuvieron alejadas por azares del destino, pero ahora el mismo destino era él que las volvía a reunir, quizás para ya nunca separarse.


	19. ¿Fue un error?

**19. ¿Fue un error?**

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, lentamente se acerco al rostro del pelinegro, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, pero Sakura se alejó

-** Lo lamento… yo…yo-** esas fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a pronunciar, ya que Sasuke la jaló hacia él y la besó.

Aquel beso se hizo eterno para ambos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Todo a su alrededor ya no existía, solo eran ellos dos. Dos almas que estuvieron alejadas por azares del destino, pero ahora el mismo destino era él que las volvía a reunir, quizás para ya nunca separarse.

***Lo que sigue***

La habitación estaba en silencio. Dos personas se encontraban en una cama, ambos con su mirada perdida en algún lugar. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno ¿que se supone que había ocurrido entre ellos? esta bien fue solo un beso… pero ese beso era algo que ella había anhelado por mucho tiempo (^_^ Yo también quiero!) y algo que él había intentado evitar. Pero ya era tarde para eso, el lazo que tenían poco a poco fue fortaleciéndose, el trato día a día… los recuerdos de viejos tiempos, en fin… ese beso era el comienzo de algo…

**-Yo… será mejor que me vaya… a mi habitación U/U- **

Antes de que el azabache pudiera articular palabra alguna, Sakura había desaparecido de la habitación. Se dejo caer sobre sus almohadas y apoyo su antebrazo sobre su frente, sentía un ligero calor recorrer su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, extremadamente bien pensaba él –** Y fue un simple beso… me imagino como estaría si hubiera pasado algo más-**

Se sorprendió de si mismo, desde cuando él pensaba en esas cosas, definitivamente la cercanía de Sakura le estaba afectando y más de lo que esperaba, y con lo que ahora había ocurrido… -**Esto debe quedar aquí…-** él no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, y él permitirse sentir algo por su ex compañera, algo más que amistad, era una muestra de debilidad, y él no podía ser débil, debía curarse lo más pronto posible y continuar con su venganza. Esa venganza que incluía destruir el hogar de Sakura.

-**Maldición- **Apretó las mantas con impotencia, aunque quisiera alejarse de Sakura, no podría, al menos no hasta que él estuviera recuperado. Entonces tomó una decisión. Su trato con Sakura sería el mínimo posible, se mostraría indiferente hacia ella –**Eso haré… es lo mejor…-** No muy convencido de su decisión, cerró sus ojos para dormirse, pero el recuerdo de ese beso volvió a su mente, se maldijo nuevamente y intentó dormirse.

Una de sus manos se encontraba sobre sus labios, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar. Se mantuvo así por un par de minutos, su mente trataba de ordenar todos sus pensamientos y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar. Él la había besado, él, su amor de infancia, y de adolescencia, la única persona a la que ha amado en su vida.

Aun le parecía que todo era irreal, que pronto abriría sus ojos y se daría cuenta de que todo era un sueño… pero nada ocurría. Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, una ligera brisa acaricio su rostro, pronto sintió el frio de la noche. Estornudo, y por inercia cerró la ventana –** No fue un sueño… estoy despierta…-** Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se coloco su pijama y se escabullo entre las mantas de su cama, abrazo a su almohada y cerró sus ojos –** Sasuke-kun…-** Su sonrisa se amplio aun más (Si es que era posible)

Al contrario de Sasuke, ella se durmió de inmediato. Claro, ella si aceptaba sus sentimientos, al contrario de Sasuke quien intentaba de reprimirlos. Ella casi siempre expresaba lo que sentía, él lo evitaba, ella nunca olvidaría ese primer beso, él quería olvidarlo a toda costa. Ambos con el mismo sentimiento, pero distintas formas de aceptarlo, pero ¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?

Al día siguiente, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro parecía no querer desaparecer, pero ¿A quién no?

Se levantó perezosamente y luego de asearse y encontrar algo con lo que se sintiera linda ante los ojos del pelinegro, Sakura se fue a la cocina dispuesta a hacerle el desayuno, aun no sabía como lo haría para mirarlo a los ojos sin que el sonrojo de su rostro la delatara, pero tampoco podía evadirlo… ella también quería ver la reacción del chico.

Prontamente la pelirrosa iba rumbo a la pieza del pelinegro, al estar frente a la puerta dudo un poco pero se armó de valor y golpeó esperando la aprobación de Sasuke para entrar. De pronto la puerta se abre y la mirada de confundida de Juugo se hace presente.

**-Sakura… lo siento debí avisarte antes que Sasuke… que el me pidió que le hiciera el desayuno-** comentó el chico, excusándose apenadamente ante la joven**.**

**-No importa… lo comeré yo… o no sé si lo quieres tú Juugo…-**

**-¡Claro! Probar algo que usted haya hecho sería un placer para mí-** exclamó Juugo, ganándose una disimulada mirada asesina de ya saben quien ^_^

**-Bien, entonces lo dejo en la cocina, iré a entrenar un poco- **sonrió a Juugo y se dio vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar

**-Sakura… espera… Juugo déjanos solos un momento, hay algo que debo hablar con ella-** explico Sasuke.

**-Si… yo iré a desayunar… adelante Sakura-**

Juugo sale de la habitación, dejando al par de shinobis con un millón de sentimientos, que en esos momentos los atormentaban.

**-Rayos… por que le dije que se quedara. Ahora que le voy a decir-** su mente lo torturaba, miro a la pelirrosa la cual miraba hacia la ventana, su vista nuevamente viajo por la figura de su ex compañera. Desvió su mirada intentando tomar control de su mente y cuerpo.

**-No es necesario… que me una explicación Sasuke… lo que ocurrió anoche…-** comentó la pelirrosa

**-Fue un error… un impulso que no volverá a repetirse-** soltó de repente él.

Sakura lo miró dolida, un error, eso había sido para Sasuke aquel beso. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma y no demostrar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, se coloco frente a la cama del pelinegro y por primera vez, Sasuke no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, el chico sabía que si la miraba a los ojos nuevamente iba a caer en ese hechizo que era para él mirar a la kunoichi.

**-Un error…-**

Sasuke reacciono ante la voz de Sakura y la observó, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no derramaban lágrima alguna –** Para ti quizás fue un error… pero para mí no lo fue-** Sakura agacho su cabeza para que el pelinegro no viera las tímidas lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, no lo podía evitar.

**-Te lo dije una vez… te quiero mucho… y… aun lo hago-**

La mirada de Sasuke se mantenía neutra, aunque su corazón estaba palpitando más rápido de lo normal, aquella chica le estaba diciendo que aun lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho.

**-Pero no te preocupes, no te molestare nuevamente… solo vendré a hacerte los ejercicios y me iré… es por eso que estoy aquí, para curarte…- ** Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando escucha al pelinegro –** Gracias, Sakura-** Ella se detuvo, se quedo unos momentos inmóvil, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, luego siguió su camino y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a un solitario pelinegro.

Observo la puerta por la que se había ido la pelirrosa, por un largo rato. Aun en su mente resonaban las palabras de Sakura. Ella aun lo amaba…

…**Si tan solo todo hubiera sido distinto, si sus vidas no fueran tan complicadas… si tan solo el no tuviera la venganza en su corazón… quizás ellos estarían juntos, serían felices…**

Ambos shinobis se sentaron sobre sus respectivas camas, ella secó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, él suspiro quedadamente…

- **Si tan solo se pudiera cambiar el destino- **mencionó ella

**- Crear un nuevo destino-** comentó él

- **Seguramente estaríamos atados al mismo destino…-** comentaron ambos.

**-SAKURA-** La voz de Sasuke resonó por toda la casa, Juugo salió de la cocina rápidamente y se encamino hacia la habitación del pelinegro, en su camino se encontró con Sakura -** ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?- ** pregunto ella –** No lo sé, pero la llamo a usted, creo que la necesita-** Juugo sonrió, y volvió a la cocina, Sakura se armó de valor y entro nuevamente en la habitación.

**-Comencemos de cero- **la kunoichi miró confundida al pelinegro -** ¿A que te refieres, Sasuke?-** preguntó al no entender las palabras del chico.

**-Olvidaremos lo que ocurrió entre los dos… no volveremos a hablar de eso, y yo haré que no escuche lo que me dijiste antes-** Sakura lo miró triste –** Entiende Sakura, será lo mejor… yo no te amaré nunca-** Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima –** No quiero que sufras por mi culpa-** La voz casi neutra que usaba Sasuke la lastimaba, observó nuevamente al pelinegro, él cual al percatarse se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Un agudo dolor en su espalda hizo que inevitablemente soltará un quejido, lo bastante audible para que tuviera en unos segundos a la kunoichi -** ¿Te encuentras bien?- **

Sakura estaba muy cerca de él, y lo miraba preocupada –**Si… solo fue un pequeño dolor en mi espalda-** la chica se acerco aun más a él –** Espera un poco, y te aliviare-** comentó ella –**No es necesa…rio-**

El chakra de Sakura comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo, nuevamente sentía esa tranquilidad que le transmitía la pelirrosa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

-**Sakura…-** La kunoichi lo miró esperando alguna palabra, pero Sasuke acerco su rostro al de ella, él no podía evitarlo, algo había despertado en él, algo que hacia que su cuerpo necesitará de ella, algo que era superior a sus fuerzas, inevitablemente la besó. Echando por el suelo todas las palabras antes dichas por él.

…**Nunca digas Nunca…**

****Continuará…**

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar u.u

Pero estas fechas son un caos -.-¡ Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pues eso no me ayuda en nada a continuar con la historia, ya que se me va la inspiración xD

Espero ya ponerme las pilas y actualizar más rápido .

Que tengan una ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ^^


End file.
